Una imagen vale más que mil palabras
by mdarena
Summary: AU: Emma Swan es una joven arquitecta que recibe el encargo de diseñar un edificio para la nueva redacción de una famosa revista de moda en la que Regina Mills es la subdirectora.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time o sus personajes, no me pertenecen para nada.

Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

**Una imagen vale más que mil palabras**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Retrato**

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar en el asiento del copiloto mientras Emma conducía rumbo a la colina en la que tantas veces se había refugiado. La canción de Linkin Park, _Numb_, se repetía una y otra vez, sin embargo no parecía alterar el estado de concentración que tenía en la carretera, como si la música saliese de los altavoces de su coche en lugar de sonar en su teléfono móvil. No quería hablar con nadie, no podía escuchar una sola palabra más de felicitación por su compromiso. Solo hacía una semana que lo habían anunciado, y todos estaban como locos con la boda, la noticia había corrido entre sus conocidos en pocas horas, y ya habían comenzado los preparativos. Esa misma tarde tenían una reunión con un representante de la empresa que habían contratado para organizarlo todo. Cuando su madre se lo propuso, Emma simplemente se sintió aliviada de poder descargar todas las responsabilidades en un completo desconocido en vez de tener que ocuparse personalmente. "Eres una persona muy ocupada", se decía a sí misma, tratando de disculpar su completa falta de interés por un acto tan importante para otras personas.

Killian, su reciente prometido, la había sorprendido con una pomposa pedida de mano durante una romántica cena en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad. Entre burbujas de champagne Emma había contestado que sí, consciente del intenso deseo de sus padres de poder celebrar por todo lo alto una unión tan anhelada. Sin embargo, ella habría preferido una pequeña ceremonia, con las personas más allegadas como testigos, por lo que los preparativos del gran acontecimiento la estaban ahogando ya desde el primer momento. Por delante le esperaba un año largo y duro que pondría a prueba su paciencia y su comprensión.

Su viaje estaba llegado a su fin, su coche recorrió con rapidez los últimos metros hasta llegar a un mirador natural desde donde se podía observar gran parte de la ciudad. Los turistas preferían conducir en la dirección opuesta hasta otra pequeña montaña, más elevada y con mejores vistas de la ciudad, o simplemente quedarse en Primrose Hill, por lo que la afluencia de visitantes a aquel rincón era tan escasa que rara vez coincidía con otra persona allí. La paz que se respiraba en aquella colina, convertían el lugar en el rincón preferido de Emma, un lugar donde esconderse. Cuando hubo detenido su coche recogió del asiento trasero su cuaderno de dibujo, y salió de él dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí. Inspiró profundamente el aire de la sierra, limpio de la contaminación que envolvía la ciudad, y con aire descuidado se acercó al precipicio, mirando con detenimiento la ciudad que quedaba bajo sus pies. Tantas vidas ocultaban todos aquellos edificios, tantas historias habían ocurrido en aquellas calles, esos pensamientos alimentaban su imaginación cada vez que subía allí, y la llevaban a dibujar escenas plagadas de vida que llenaban las páginas de sus cuadernos. Se sentó en las piedras del borde, apoyó su bloc en sus rodillas, y levantó la vista hacia el horizonte.

Como en cada ocasión, sus ojos recorrían la ciudad en busca de inspiración cuando el rugido de un motor atrajo su atención. Un coche se había detenido cerca de ella, un poco más abajo en la colina. Sin meditar sobre la idea un segundo, se levantó de las piedras y se aproximó al punto donde el suelo empezaba a inclinarse. Un poco más abajo, un Audi blanco se había detenido frente al precipicio, al igual que unos minutos antes había hecho ella. Del interior salió una mujer morena, de aire seguro y decidido. Cerró la puerta de su coche con energía y presionó el botón de su mando haciendo sonar el clic del cerrojo. Después de guardar el mando en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, caminó hacia el precipicio hasta detenerse frente a él, y su mirada pareció perderse en la lejanía. Desde su privilegiada posición, Emma pudo comprobar como esa seguridad que aparentaba aquella mujer pronto desapareció, dando paso a una expresión triste e inestable. Su cuerpo se mantenía erguido mientras su rostro se rompía por momentos, y la luz del sol, situado en lo alto del cielo, reflejó las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas. Emma abrió el bloc que aun llevaba en la mano, y sobre una lámina en blanco comenzó a garabatear los primeros trazos del retrato de aquella afligida mujer.

Cada curva de su cara, cada mechón de su cabello quedó poco a poco plasmado en el papel. No debía ser mucho mayor que ella, de unos treinta y pocos años, delgada y no muy alta, aunque los tacones que llevaba camuflaban ese detalle. Saltaba a la vista que era una mujer elegante, lo que acompañado por su atractivo, le conferían un aire muy interesante. Su posición continuaba siendo erguida, su espalda recta terminaba en un largo cuello y una cabeza levantada, el pelo le caía por encima de los hombros en una corta melena, con sus mechones bien colocados cada uno en su lugar. Daba la impresión de ser una mujer de éxito, atrevida, independiente, pero había algo en su expresión que hacía que Emma se sintiera muy cercana a ella. En su retrato, libre de ropa elegante o una espalda recta, la mujer, que se acariciaba suavemente el labio superior, parecía ansiar la libertad del viento que soplaba en su cara.

De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo, había dejado la puerta del coche abierta, y la canción retumbó por todas partes. Emma se agachó para no ser descubierta y en cuclillas se dirigió hasta el coche donde cogió el móvil y al fin contestó a la llamada.

- Dígame.

- ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? Tu madre lleva horas tratando de localizarte – contestó la voz de Killian desde el otro lado del teléfono – dice que no le cogías el teléfono.

- Lo siento me… me quedé dormida – mintió Emma – esta noche no he descansado bien y no he podido resistirme.

- A mí también me quita el sueño la boda, es una locura, ¿verdad? Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer. Menos mal que a partir de esta tarde contaremos con ayuda de profesionales.

- Si, espero que mi madre empiece a trabajar con ellos y me dé a mí un respiro – mientras hablaba con Killian, Emma echaba miradas de soslayo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la mujer morena, preguntándose si la habría descubierto, si de un momento a otro subiría la cuesta en busca de la procedencia del sonido.

- Tu madre va a venir a mi casa para ir juntos hacia la empresa y te llamaba para decirte que estuvieras aquí a las cinco.

- Claro, voy enseguida.

- No tardes, tienes una hora.

- Hasta luego Killian.

Después de despedirse de su prometido y haber colgado el móvil, le quitó el sonido para impedir que se volviera a repetir la misma situación. Con sigilo, temiendo que la mujer pudiera estar mirando hacia arriba, se aproximó de nuevo hacia la cuesta, y para su sorpresa, la mujer había desaparecido. Probablemente, al saberse acompañada, decidió salir de allí en busca de un lugar más solitario. Emma se quedó mirando el retrato que acababa de dibujar y una extraña sensación de desilusión invadió todo su cuerpo. No sabía quién era aquella misteriosa mujer, no tenía ninguna pista de donde poder encontrarla, y se había marchado sin más, había desaparecido sin darle tiempo a mostrarle el dibujo que acababa de hacer. Era una completa extraña, alguien a quien no había visto en su vida, y a quien probablemente no volvería a ver, pero algo en su interior deseaba conocer a la mujer del retrato.

Regina Mills nunca lloraba, su madre le había enseñado desde pequeña que una mujer debía mostrarse fuerte y severa para que nadie pudiera mofarse de ella. Ella siempre había seguido su ejemplo, había sido fuerte y trabajadora, se había puesto metas que no dejaba perder, y nunca había dejado que nadie viese sus debilidades. Todos esos esfuerzos le habían dado el puesto de subdirectora en la revista, y ya entonces se había ganado la desconfianza y la envidia de sus compañeros. Era demasiado joven para un puesto como ese, y además el dueño de la revista, el señor Gold, era un íntimo amigo de la familia Mills, por lo que ninguno de sus compañeros observaba su trabajo y su dedicación a la revista. Y por si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas, ahora habían empezado los rumores de que iba a recibir el ascenso definitivo, y las críticas se habían multiplicado. Iba a ser la directora de una de las revistas de moda más prestigiosas del país, eran muchos los que matarían por ese puesto, y no tenían ningún inconveniente por despellejar a aquel que se lo quedase.

Aquella mañana había sido una locura, se había peleado con Henry antes de salir de casa, al llegar a la redacción se había encontrado un absoluto desastre de organización, nadie estaba donde debía, y los que sí lo estaban no habían terminado su trabajo. Para finalizar la mañana había entrado al baño y mientras estaba allí había oído a sus compañeros criticar su rápido ascenso, y por alguna razón esas palabras le habían herido muy profundo. Nunca había dejado que le regalasen nada, nunca había dejado que nadie hiciera su trabajo, era la primera en llegar a la redacción y la última en marcharse, no había tenido vacaciones desde que entró a trabajar en la revista, se merecía ese puesto, pero sus compañeros hablaban de enchufe.

Con la cabeza bien alta había aguantado el resto de la jornada, pero nada más terminar había cogido su coche y se había dirigido hacia su rincón secreto, ese que solo ella conocía y el único lugar en el que podía ser ella misma. Allí había dejado fluir sus sentimientos, había dejado salir sus lágrimas, llorando por primera vez en años. Aquel lugar le había servido de refugio desde que era una niña, le gustaba alejarse de la ciudad, subir allí arriba, y escuchar sus propios pensamientos sin ninguna otra preocupación. Siempre que subía se quedaba mirando la ciudad, desde lo alto, Londres parecía un gran libro abierto, las manzanas sus capítulos, y en ellas imaginaba las vidas de la gente que allí vivía, infinidad de historias apasionantes que se ocultaban detrás de cada una de las fachadas.

Como era habitual no había nadie por allí que perturbase la paz que había ido a buscar. Se acercó al precipicio tal y como hacía siempre, mirando al infinito, pero en esta ocasión no veía la ciudad ni imaginaba sus historias. Su mirada se había perdido en el horizonte y con ella su mente, que repetía una y otra vez las palabras que había oído hacía poco menos de una hora. "Yo también me convertiría en princesa si mi padre fuera rey", "¿os habéis fijado como ha llegado hoy a la redacción? Aun no es directora y ya lleva esos aires de grandeza", "esos aires los ha tenido desde el primer día que llegó", decían sus compañeros entre risas. Unos años atrás, esas mismas personas eran sus amigos, habían trabajado y reído codo con codo desde el momento en el que entraron a la redacción, y nunca habían tenido queja de ella hasta el día que la nombraron subdirectora. Los recuerdos de los buenos momentos que había pasado con ellos era lo que más daño le hacía, pero jamás reconocería que sufría, ni por ellos ni por nadie. Solo era un mal día, solo eso. Esos pensamientos la llevaron a pensar en Henry, si quería aguantar el resto del día debía hacer las paces con su hijo, él era lo único que valía la pena en su vida y no soportaba discutir con él.

De pronto un sonido la hizo salir súbitamente de su ensimismamiento. Parecía el sonido de un móvil, lo que significaba que no estaba sola, como ella pensaba. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el sonido, pero no vio a nadie. Pensar que alguien podría haberla visto llorar la hizo estremecerse. Con su mano derecha sacó del bolsillo de la americana un pañuelo de tela azul marino con las iniciales H.M. bordadas en blanco en una esquina y se secó las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas. Una vez recuperada de nuevo su templanza habitual regresó al coche con paso firme y se marchó de la colina dejando atrás sus lágrimas y su aflicción.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo fuera de la redacción, había salido a la hora de comer, y aun no había probado bocado, pero tenía algo muy importante que hacer antes de volver al trabajo, mucho más que comer. Volvió a la ciudad, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia La City, donde tenía su sede la revista, se dirigió hacia casa, donde su hijo de diez años estaría terminando de comer. El tráfico de Londres siempre era una locura, pero al menos se había terminado la hora punta, y no la retrasó demasiado. Al llegar a casa, aparcó el coche delante de la entrada, en el pequeño aparcamiento que tenía justo delante de la puerta del garaje, bajó del coche y entró en casa. Al pasar por la puerta escucho la voz animada de Lacey, la joven que cuidaba a Henry mientras Regina estaba en el trabajo, que hablaba con el niño en la cocina. La conversación era más bien un monólogo de la niñera, pues Henry no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas, y Lacey parecía haber desistido de conseguirlo, pues no esperaba su respuesta antes de continuar hablando.

- Buenas tardes- saludó Regina al entrar en la cocina.

- Hola Regina- contestó rápidamente Lacey- no esperaba verla hasta esta noche, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

- Nada que deba preocuparte Lacey, solo he venido a ver a mi hijo- Regina miró a Henry con una sonrisa, pero el niño no le respondió- esta mañana se ha ido a la escuela un poco enfadado conmigo.

- Algo he notado- Lacey también se giró hacia él, con mirada cómplice- no recuerdo la última vez que estuvo tan callado. Voy a subir a recoger un poco por arriba, y así podréis hablar tranquilamente.

Dicho esto, la niñera desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, y Regina pudo oír el sonido de sus pisadas subiendo las escaleras. Ya se había quedado a solas con su hijo, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema. El niño era lo más importante para ella, lo quería con todas sus fuerzas, pero en ocasiones su trabajo le quitaba demasiado tiempo, y su relación con él se estaba resintiendo. Le había prometido pasar el fin de semana juntos, llevaban planeando una escapada al campo desde hacía algún tiempo, y esa tarde por fin iban a marcharse. Pero una llamada esa misma mañana había echado por tierra todos sus planes. Estaba a punto de salir el número de mayo de la revista, y un problema en los ordenadores había hecho desaparecer parte de la información que ya tenían preparada. Regina solía guardar una copia de seguridad en un disco duro de la empresa, pero un par de días antes el disco dura se había negado a encenderse, y así seguía. Las pérdidas no habían sido muy grandes, toda la información se conservaba en El Ejemplar, el libro que cada mes antes de lanzar la revista iban desarrollando con todos los apartados, pero la semana siguiente debían estar las revistas en los quioscos y tendría que pasar todo el fin de semana informatizando lo que se había perdido. La cancelación del viaje no le había sentado bien a Henry, quien se había enfadado con su madre y le había gritado que era una mala madre que no se preocupaba por él.

- ¿Qué tal el colegio?- trató de romper el hielo Regina.

- Bien- Henry no se lo iba a poner fácil.

- ¿Te han mandado muchos deberes?- volvió a intentarlo.

- Normal.

- Henry… lo siento- Regina se aproximó a él, suprimiendo la distancia que los separaba, cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza y acariciando su pelo- lamento tener que cancelar lo de este fin de semana, pero…

- Tu trabajo, lo sé- terminó de decir Henry.

- Te lo compensaré.

- Siempre dices lo mismo- Henry miró a su madre con ojos tristes- yo solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo- desde que había conseguido el puesto de subdirectora, a Regina se le había multiplicado el trabajo y apenas veía a su hijo.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa, este fin de semana trabajaré duro, y cuando la revista salga a la venta la semana que viene, tú y yo iremos una tarde donde tu elijas, ¿te parece?- Regina sabía que eso no era suficiente, pero de momento no podía hacer nada más.

- Está bien- dijo Henry, suspirando, y mirando de nuevo a su madre añadió- Mama, siento mucho lo que te he dicho esta mañana, no lo pienso realmente.

- No pasa nada cariño, ya lo sé- madre e hijo se abrazaron fuerte para despedirse, y Regina llamó a Lacey para avisarla de que ya se marchaba.

Iba a ser un fin de semana muy largo y no podía retrasar más su vuelta a la redacción, pero al menos su hijo ya no estaba enfadado con ella. Se despidió de ambos, volvió a subir a su coche, y arrancó, pero antes de poner rumbo a la redacción, Henry salió corriendo con algo en la mano, era una bolsa con un sándwich para que Regina se lo fuera comiendo por el camino, a su hijo no lo podía engañar. Después de algo más de media hora conduciendo llegó al trabajo, con las pilas nuevamente cargadas gracias a su hijo, y deseando enseñar a esos redactores envidiosos como trabajaba Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que habeis empezado a leerme, aquí va el segundo capítulo de la historia.

**CAPÍTULO 2: El número de mayo**

Regina llegó a la redacción como una exhalación, había dejado plantado a su hijo para poder terminar el trabajo a tiempo y que la revista saliera a la venta el 1 de mayo, de modo que estaba dispuesta a comerse a cualquiera que se atreviera a protestar o a no cumplir con su deber. Había mucho trabajo por delante, tenía que organizar a todo el mundo y reunir de nuevo la información del número. Por suerte cada redactor conservaba su trabajo guardado en sus ordenadores personales, cada fotógrafo sus fotos, y a partir de aquel momento, ella guardaría una copia digitalizada de todo El Ejemplar en su ordenador. El mayor trabajo le correspondería a los diseñadores gráficos, que deberían trabajar todo el fin de semana para poder montarlo todo tal y como estaban antes, y ella debía estar en todo momento con ellos supervisando el trabajo. Pasó a toda prisa por el gran hall de entrada, directa hacia los ascensores donde Arthur Lemon, el director de fotografía, le cortó el paso.

- Regina, las fotos ya están en diseño- le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca- están a la espera de que lleguen los artículos.

- Bien Arthur, me alegra ver que cumples con tu trabajo- le contestó Regina sin frenar el paso- no te vayas muy lejos por si te necesitamos.

Regina subió en el ascensor y pulsó el botón del séptimo piso. Las puertas se cerraron dejando al fotógrafo tras ellas, aun con su sonrisa lisonjera dibujada en los labios. Regina pensó que seguramente uno de los primeros en despellejarla a sus espaldas sería él, siempre había anhelado el puesto que ocupaba ahora, pero ella se puso por delante a pesar de ser bastante más joven, y tan solo lo había conseguido cuando a ella la ascendieron a jefa de redacción. "Al menos las fotografías ya están en su lugar" pensó mientras veía cómo ascendía por cada piso a través del cristal que el ascensor tenía por pared.

El ascensor se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron a una amplia sala sin paredes divisorias y plagada de mesas con ordenadores y gente revoloteando como loca de un lado para otro o tecleando en sus ordenadores como si la vida les fuera en ello. Al fondo de la sala una puerta azul daba paso al único despacho de ese piso, el de la jefa de redacción, Kathryn Nolan. Regina avanzó entre las mesas, despertando las miradas temerosas de los redactores a su paso. Al llegar a la puerta llamó con fuerza dos veces y una voz femenina le dió paso desde dentro.

- Buenas tardes Kathryn- saludó Regina desde la puerta.

- Regina, acabo de llamar a tu despacho para hablar contigo- comenzó a decir la redactora jefe- ya tengo casi todos los artículos que faltaban.

- Perfecto, ¿te ha dado tiempo a leerlos ya?- preguntó Regina aproximándose a la mesa- los que me diste esta mañana están perfectos, ya se pueden bajar a diseño.

- Sí, ya solo queda tu visto bueno, aquí tienes el pendrive- estaba completamente prohibido mandar por correo electrónico o subir a la nube cualquier información de un número que no estuviese aún publicado, era una norma estricta del actual director, Sidney Glass , que ya había sufrido una filtración en su primer año- cuando Joy me de el último te lo subo.

- Vale, estaré en mi despacho leyendo.

- ¿Qué tal con Henry?- Kathryn era la única amiga que conservaba en la revista- ¿se le ha pasado ya el enfado?

- Más o menos, le he prometido que en cuanto terminemos tendremos una tarde para nosotros, pero sigue dolido, aunque ha intentado disimularlo- explicó Regina con cara de preocupación- Me ha preparado un sándwich para que no volviese al trabajo con el estómago vacío- añadió con una cariñosa sonrisa.

- Es un gran chico.

- Si, lo es- durante un momento Regina se quedó pensando que todo el mérito era de su hijo, últimamente ella apenas había tenido tiempo para estar con él, y un latigazo de nostalgia le sacudió por dentro- Me voy ya que tengo mucho que leer, estaré en mi despacho.

Regina salió del despacho directa hacia las escaleras, pero antes de llegar divisó a uno de los encargados del diseño gráfico hablando con una de las redactoras. Eran dos de los compañeros que la habían estado criticando esa misma mañana en el baño, y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Robert, debería estar abajo en diseño en vez de estar aquí de charla.

- Buenas tardes Regina, ya hemos recibido las fotografías, en cuanto nos lleguen los artículos nos pondremos con ellos. He subido para ver como iba el trabajo y si nos iban a llegar pronto- informó con decisión.

- Perfecto, pues aquí tiene los primeros- Regina sacó de su bolsillo un pendrive y le tendió la mano para que lo cogiera- Iba a bajar ahora a entregároslo, pero me acaba de ahorrar el viaje. ¿Habéis terminado ya con la portada?- Regina sabía que no habían tenido tiempo material para hacerlo, pero la conversación en el baño aún resonaba en su cabeza.

- Ya hemos empezado y no tardará en estar lista

- Bueno, imagino que si dejasen sus reuniones en los baños el trabajo podría estar más adelantado- y sin dejar que volviera a contestar siguió su camino y desapareció por las escaleras.

Su despacho estaba en la planta superior a la de la redacción, por lo que tan solo tenía que subir un piso. Cuando llegó dejó su chaqueta en el perchero, se sentó en su mesa, y sin perder un instante se puso a leer los artículos que le había entregado Kathryn. Media hora después su amiga subió con el último artículo que debía comprobar. Revisó con atención cada detalle para que todo estuviera perfecto, y cuando hubo terminado con todos se levantó y bajó hasta la tercera planta, donde los de diseño gráfico estaban esperándolos para incluirlos en la maquetación.

- ¡Regina!- la llamo Marcus- Ya he terminado la portada, siento haber tardado tanto, pero creo que el resultado ha merecido la pena.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Regina se aproximo a la mesa del director de diseño inquieta por sus palabras.

- Desde que entregué la portada he estado dándole vueltas a un par de ideas. Pensé que ya no serviría para nada, pero después del fallo informático me he permitido el atrevimiento de hacer un par de retoques en el diseño anterior- con aire entusiasta Marcus abrió un documento y la portada definitiva invadió la pantalla- antes los rótulos comían demasiado espacio a la fotografía, se veía bien pero no era fantástico. Cambiando el tipo de letra y su disposición, bajando un poco el contraste por aquí y dando algo de brillo, nos queda una portada...

- Sencillamente fantástica- terminó la frase Regina- Marcus, realmente eres un genio. El señor Glass deberá dar su visto bueno, pero te adelanto que le encantará. Sigue así, aún queda mucho que hacer.

A las diez de la noche la mayor parte de los redactores ya se habían marchado, en diseño comenzaban a recoger y los primeros borradores del número llegaron a la mesa de Regina. Ella se quedó aún una hora haciendo las últimas revisiones del día, tomando algunas notas sobre lo que tendrían que cambiar al día siguiente y comentando con Sidney Glass, los últimos cambios.

Eran las doce de la noche cuando llegó a casa y Henry ya estaba dormido. Despidió a Lacey y subió a ver a su hijo, que dormía plácidamente bajo su colcha de Peter Pan. Con cuidado de no despertarle, Regina se acercó y lo besó en la frente. Hacía ese mismo gesto cada día al llegar a casa, lamentándose de no poder ser ella misma quien acostase a su hijo. Después se fue a su cuarto donde se puso su pijama y bajó a la cocina en busca de su copa de vino. Al entrar, sobre la isla que había en el centro de la cocina encontró un plato envuelto en papel de aluminio y sobre él había una nota con la inconfundible letra de Henry:

_"No te acuestes sin cenar. Buenas noches, Henry."_

Lacey y su hijo le habían preparado un delicioso plato de verduras salteadas y se lo habían dejado en la cocina listo para calentar. Lo metió unos minutos en el microondas y al sacarlo el olor llegó hasta su nariz haciendo que sus tripas rugieran por el hambre. No había comido nada desde el sandwich del medio día, y había estado tan ocupada que ni se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Se comió las verduras en la cocina y después de dejarlo todo bien recogido cogió una copa de cristal, su botella de vino y se fue al salón donde sentada en el sofá y con los pies en alto se relajó bebiendo vino y escuchando música.

El cuaderno de dibujo estaba sobre el sofá, abierto por el último dibujo que había hecho, el de aquella mujer morena que había aparecido en la colina el día anterior. Emma había abierto el cuaderno de manera inconsciente, y se había quedado mirando el retrato, absorta en sus en el sofá, con las piernas sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que tenía enfrente, mientras se bebía una cerveza, pensaba en la expresión de aquella mujer. Su rostro, húmedo por las lágrimas contrastaba con su pose firme, revelando un sentimiento de desolación que parecía ocultar tras un elegante atuendo.

Mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en la colina sonó el timbre, haciendo salir a Emma de su ensimismamiento. Rápidamente cerró el cuaderno y lo colocó en la estantería donde pasaba desapercibido entre el resto de cuadernos y libros. Con la cerveza aun en la mano cruzó rápidamente el pasillo de su piso y abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a su prometido, pero en su lugar estaba su madre que sin esperar invitación entró en su casa, parloteando con rapidez una serie de palabras sin sentido.

- Un momento mamá, no me estoy enterando de nada, ¿cuándo dices que has estado en mi piso?- preguntó Emma preparándose para el desastre.

- Esta mañana, vine a entregarte unos papeles de la empresa- le aclaró su madre. Emma recordaba haber visto unos papeles sobre el escritorio de su despacho, pero creyó haberlos dejado ella y ni siquiera los había mirado- cuando me iba a marchar sonó el teléfono y contesté.

- Mamá, ¿cómo tengo que decirte que no respondas mi teléfono?- trató de reprenderla Emma, pero fue en vano pues ni siquiera la estaba escuchando.

- Era la encargada de la organización de la boda, quería hablar contigo para concertar la primera cita con Killian y contigo- continuó Mary Margaret- habeis quedado el lunes a las nueve de la mañana.

- ¿Qué?- Emma se quedó mirando a su madre mientras asimilaba lo que le acababa de decir- Pues ya la estás cancelando, el lunes a las diez tengo una reunión muy importante con el nuevo cliente y no la puedo cambiar.

- De eso puede encargarse tu padre.

- Mamá yo soy la arquitecta, tengo que estar allí.

- Ya estarás en la próxima reunión- insistió su madre.

Mientras discutían alguien comenzó a abrir la puerta con unas llaves, y tras ésta entró Killian, alarmado por las voces que se oían desde el pasillo. En la mano llevaba unas bolsas blancas de plástico que desprendían un olor delicioso, y antes de decir nada, las dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber.

- Mi madre- comenzó a explicar Emma mientras miraba a su madre con cara de desaprobación- resulta que nos ha acordado una reunión con la organizadora de bodas el lunes a las nueve de la mañana.

- ¿A las nueve?- se extraño Killian- pero tu tenías una reunión a las diez.

- Pues intenta explicárselo a ella, que no lo quiere entender- dijo Emma bastante ofuscada.

- No es que no lo quiera entender, es solo que me parece que tu presencia en esa reunión no es tan importante- persistió Mary Margaret- estamos hablando de vuestra boda, cariño, la gente solo se casa una vez y tiene que ser el día más especial de tu vida.

- No mamá, solo os casais una vez papá y tú, que estáis tan enamorados, el resto de la gente...- antes de terminar de decir la frase se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado, y Killian estaba justo a su lado mirándola con una mezcla de disgusto y compresión- Quiero decir que para mi no es un día importante, si yo ni siquiera quería casarme, hubiera preferido algo pequeño.

- Pues la reunión ya no se puede cancelar, es sábado por la noche, hace horas que cerraron, y mañana no abren, de modo que tendréis que ir- sentenció su madre.

- Pues llamo el lunes cuando abran y la cancelo, ya ves tu el problema- Emma no iba a darse por vencida. Mary Margaret soltó un pequeño gruñido de indignación.

- No puedes hacer eso jovencita, ¿sabes el prestigio que tiene esa empresa? Simplemente no puedes dejarlos plantados.

- Eso me da igual, lo que...

- Está bien- intervino Killian- basta de discutir. Hay una solución muy sencilla. Emma, tu y yo estamos allí a las nueve, y a las nueve y media te vas a tu reunión y yo me quedo con la mujer para terminar de explicarle lo que necesite.

- No puedo dejarte allí sólo, sé que te hace tan poca gracia como a mi.

- Yo tengo libre la mañana, además nos queda un largo año por delante, ya te quedarás tú en otra ocasión.

- Decidido entonces, el lunes tendréis vuestra primera reunión- y sin decir nada más Mary Margaret besó a Emma en la mejilla y salió por la puerta igual de rápido que había entrado.

Emma y Killian se quedaron en el piso en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había dejado la madre de Emma al marcharse. El olor a comida china llegó a sus narices, y rápidamente se pusieron a preparar la mesa de la cocina para cenar. Mientras cenaban Killian explicó a Emma como le había ido en la redacción de la revista esa semana, pues había ido para encargarse del problema informático que habían tenido. Killian era el presidente de una empresa de informática, y hacía un par de días habían contratado sus servicios con urgencia. Su cliente resultó ser la revista The Mirror, la misma con la que la empresa de la familia de Emma estaba a punto de firmar el contrato para la construcción de su nueva sede. Al parecer habían tenido un grave problema con los ordenadores y habían perdido parte de la información del número que debía salir a la venta la semana siguiente. Normalmente Killian no se encargaba de estos trámites, pero al tratarse de la empresa con la que iba a trabajar su prometida decidió hacer una excepción y encargarse de ello personalmente.

Después de la cena recogieron la mesa y mientras los platos se limpiaban en el lavavajillas se trasladaron al salón para tumbarse en el sofá y ver un rato la tele. Estaban echando una película sobre la erupción de un volcán que estaba a punto de arrasar un pueblo entero y la somnolencia empezó a invadir a Emma, pero Killian no parecía estar tan cansado. Tenía a Emma sobre su pecho, tumbada boca arriba, mientras rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo derecho. Con la yema de los dedos comenzó a acariciar suavemente su brazo haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina, sin embargo Emma no se estremeció. Poco a poco fue escurriéndose hacia abajo de manera que su cuerpo se quedara tumbado junto al de Emma, y sus cabezas casi a la misma altura. Desde esa posición la parte izquierda de la cabeza de Emma quedaba a su disposición, y Killian empezó a darle pequeños besos por la frente, bajando lentamente en dirección a su oreja. Sus labios llegaron al fin a la parte superior de su oreja, que pronto empezó a sentir la humedad de su boca. En ese instante Emma se incorporó y con cara de cansancio le dijo a Killian que le apetecía irse a dormir. Sin hablar mucho más, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al dormitorio donde se acostaron en la cama manteniendo el silencio hasta quedarse dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.

Os dejo el capítulo 3 donde ya empieza a haber un poco de interactuación, espero que os guste.

**CAPÍTULO 3: Primer encuentro**

El lunes se despertó una con mañana fría. A las nueve menos diez Emma y Killian estaba frente a las puertas de la Wonderwed, la empresa de organización de bodas, frotándose la manos por el frío y con los pañuelos alzados cubriéndose las orejas. Unos segundos después de llamar al timbre oyeron un crujido y empujaron la puerta para entrar rápidamente y guarecerse del frío. Entraron a un recibidor, donde una mujer con un vestido de flores y una rebeca blanca les pidió que esperaran unos minutos, y con una enorme sonrisa, casi empalagosa, les felicitó por su compromiso y les acompañó a una pequeña sala de espera decorada con papel de pared rosa y adornos florales.

- Este lugar me da escalofríos- comentó Killian mirando a su alrededor- es como estar dentro de un enorme pastel de fresa y nata.

- He pasado por lo de la gran boda, pero no quiero que se parezca en nada a todo esto- dijo Emma, continuando el pensamiento de su prometido, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido cada detalle del lugar- Todo esto es una locura, mi madre no puede organizar nada sin consultarnos, realmente creo que nuestra opinión no cuenta para nada.

- Ella solo quiere organizar la boda perfecta para su única hija- se solidarizó Killian con Mary Margaret.

- Pero es que para ella la boda perfecta es reunir a toda la alta sociedad de Inglaterra- continuó Emma poniendo los ojos en blanco- Yo solo quería algo sencillo, tu, yo, y algunos invitados, las personas más cercanas, nada más.

- Es cierto que no teneis los mismo gustos.

- ¿Los mismos gustos? A veces creo que mis padres se creen reyes.

- A veces yo también lo creo- contestó Killian entre risas- pero solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

- Si, pero lo mejor para mí no puede pasar por encima de lo que yo quiera, y yo solo quiero…- Emma hizo una pausa.

- ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Emma?- le preguntó Killian con tono impaciente.

- Lo que realmente quiero yo…-Emma no estaba muy segura de cual era la respuestas a esa pregunta, pero al mirar a Killian, supo qué debía decir- yo solo te quiero a ti, estar contigo y ser feliz- feliz, ya apenas recordaba cual era el significado de esa palabra, una vez lo supo, pero hacía tiempo de aquello. Ahora solo sobrevivía día a día, tratando de buscar el mejor futuro posible.

- Entonces cómo sea la boda es lo de menos, deja que tu madre sea feliz con sus preparativos, que tu y yo nos encargaremos de ser felices con nuestro matrimonio- dicho esto Killian se acercó a Emma y sosteniéndole la cara con su mano derecha, la besó dulcemente en los labios.

-¡Que escena tan hermosa!- exclamó una voz chillona.

Emma y Killian se separaron y se miraron con estupor antes de girar la cabeza hacia el lugar de procedencia de esa desagradable voz. Mandy Rochester, la mujer que conocieron la semana anterior y que se iba a ocupar de su boda acababa de entrar en la sala de espera y los miraba con fingida emoción, acompañada por una enorme sonrisa. Era una mujer alta y delgada que vestía un traje de falda de tubo hasta la rodilla y americana. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño que parecía tirar de su frente estirándole la piel y abriéndole mucho los ojos. Usaba unas pequeñas gafas de pasta sujetas a su cuello con un cordón y que se colocaba en la frente donde por alguna extraña razón se mantenían sin caerse, cuando no las dejaba caer sobre el pecho. Se levantaron y la siguieron al piso superior donde atravesaron un largo pasillo enmoquetado con diversas puertas y fotografías de bodas enmarcadas, hasta que finalmente pararon frente a una de las puertas, Mandy abrió con su llave y entraron. Era el despacho de la mujer, con una gran mesa, una estantería plagada de revistas y libros de bodas, un par de plantas grandes en las esquinas y algunas flores más sobre una mesita redonda de cristal, junto al olor de las flores había un fuerte olor a ambientador de lavanda que a Emma se le metió en la nariz y la hizo estornudar.

Mandy se sentó en una gran silla que había detrás la mesa y se puso a ojear las hojas de un clasificador, sacó dos fotocopias y le entregó una a cada uno. Eran unos informes que debían rellenar para que ella conociera cuáles eran sus gustos más personales, del tipo color preferido, flor favorita, amanecer o atardecer, y un sin fin de preguntas más que parecían ser esenciales para poder organizar la boda. Una vez explicados los deberes que tendrían que traer hechos de casa, pasaron a tratar temas más interesantes, principalmente centrándose en la vida en común de los prometidos.

- Chicos, hacéis una pareja maravillosa- exageró Mandy juntando sus manos delante del pecho. "Seguro que se lo dice a todas las parejas que vienen" pensó Emma- Decidme, ¿hace mucho que estáis juntos?

- El mes pasado hicimos cinco años- respondió Killian.

- Mmm, muy bien, un buen noviazgo chicos. Si superais los siete años es demasiado largo, y si no llega a los tres, demasiado corto. Creo que habéis elegido un momento perfecto para casaros, y teneis a la mejor wedding planner, auguro una boda perfecta- hablaba con un tono exasperante, con una mezcla entre galantería y orgullo, mientras iba apuntando cosas en su libreta- ¿Cómo os conocisteis, tortolitos?

En esta ocasión fue Emma la que se adelantó a responder la pregunta.

- Digamos que nos conocemos del trabajo, Killian es informático y tiene una empresa que se encarga del mantenimiento de los ordenadores de grandes empresas, y una de ellas es la de mi familia. Fueron mis padres quienes nos presentaron cuando entré a trabajar con ellos en la empresa de construcción.

- Parece que te han tocado buenos suegros Killian- Emma pensó que en su voz había un ligero sarcasmo, pero no le dio importancia y Killian pareció no percibir nada.

- No me puedo quejar- respondió él.

- Y, ¿cómo os enamorasteis?- continuó Mandy con el interrogatorio.

- Señora Rochester- Emma se levantó inesperadamente, cortando la conversación- siento mucho tener que dejar la reunión. Verá tengo una cita ineludible y me tengo que marchar ya o llegaré tarde, pero Killian se quedará con usted para ponerla al día de lo que necesite.

Dicho ésto Emma salió del despacho dejando a Mandy con cara de indignación. Aún no eran las nueve y media, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la reunión con los directores de la revista y se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Además la voz de aquella mujer la irritaba y todas esas preguntas no ayudaban a sus nervios. No quería ni pensar en el día en que le tocase a ella quedarse a solas con esa mujer, y después de tener que aguantarla él, Killian no tardaría en cobrarse el favor. Pobre Killian, al pensar en él, solo, en ese despacho la asaltaron los remordimientos, pero no podía entretenerse más. Salió rápidamente del edificio y caminó hasta su coche, que había dejado a dos manzanas de allí.

Después de más de media hora conduciendo por el loco tráfico de Londres, llegó a la zona donde estaba la redacción de la revista. Tuvo que aparcar a algunas manzanas de la entrada, pues los coches no llegaban hasta allí, e ir el resto del camino a pie, casi corriendo, para conseguir llegar a tiempo. Llegó a la redacción a las diez en punto y con la lengua fuera, pero su padre no estaba allí. Se imaginó que debía estar ya dentro, esperando a ser recibido, de modo que respiró hondo y se disponía a entrar cuando empezó a sonar su móvil. Dio un respingo al sentir la vibración, y contestó con voz de impaciencia.

- ¿Si?

- Hija, soy yo- la voz de su padre sonó al otro lado del teléfono- dime que has llegado a tiempo a la reunión.

- Si, estoy en la puerta, ¿qué ocurre?- Emma empezaba a ponerse histérica.

- No voy a poder ir, ha surgido un contratiempo con el proyecto de Richmond y tengo que ir urgentemente- explicó David.

- No puedes dejarme sola, yo no sé...

- Si que sabes, lo harás bien- intentó tranquilizarla su padre- conoces el proyecto y ya está casi todo hecho, confío en ti. Ahora tengo que dejarte, mucha suerte y llámame cuando acabes.

Colgó el teléfono, y Emma se vio a las puertas de la redacción, completamente sola. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y pensó que no sería capaz de dar un solo paso sin caerse. Ya pasaban de las diez y no podía entretenerse más de modo que haciendo de tripas corazón y respirando profundamente por centésima vez aquella mañana, cruzó la entrada con la cabeza bien alta para aparentar una seguridad que no sentía en absoluto. Entró a un enorme hall con un alto techo y muy bien iluminado. Al fondo había una recepción donde una atractiva mujer, que llevaba uno de esos auriculares con micrófono, parecía hablar sola. Se acercó a ella para informar de su llegada.

- Buenas tardes, me llamo Emma Swan y tengo una entre…

- Ah sí, la arquitecta- la interrumpió la recepcionista con una sonrisa- la están esperando. Suba a la octava planta por el ascensor de su derecha, al final del pasillo encontrará una sala de espera. Siéntese allí y no tardarán en atenderla.

- Muchas gracias.

Emma siguió las indicaciones de la mujer y se subió en un ascensor con paredes de cristal que le permitían ver todo el edificio. "El espacio no está bien aprovechado, la luz artificial resta brillo a la sede central" iba pensando mientras subía. Una vez arriba, recorrió el pasillo, el cual estaba lleno de fotografías enmarcadas, hasta llegar a la sala de espera. Se sentó en un sillón y cogió una de las revistas de la mesita de cristal que tenía a su derecha. Estaba a punto de empezar a trabajar con ellos, y sin embargo nunca había ojeado una de sus revistas con anterioridad. Tendría que hacerlo para poder diseñar el edificio ideal para ellos.

Estaba ensimismada ojeando la revistas, más preocupada por sus pensamientos que por los reportajes, cuando la gran puerta de madera de roble que había frente a ella se abrió. Se levantó de un salto y dejó la revista de nuevo sobre la mesa. Al incorporarse, pudo comprobar que frente a ella tenía a la mujer que había aparecido llorando en la colina y a la que ella había retratado.

- ¡Oh! Es usted, ¿qué tal se encuentra?- dijo atolondrada, al tiempo que le tendía la mano. La mujer dudó durante un segundo y Emma comprendió que no se conocían de nada, por lo que sonaba bastante raro lo que acababa de decir- quiero decir, bueno, que es usted la directora de la revista.

- Bien, gracias- contestó finalmente la mujer, aun algo confusa- pero no soy la directora. Me llamo Regina Mills, y soy la subdirectora. Seré yo quien me reúna con ustedes- dicho lo cual miró por encima de Emma en busca de alguien más.

- Encantada, yo soy Emma Swan, la arquitecta…

- Sé quién es usted, teníamos una cita, ¿recuerda? Pero esperaba encontrar a alguien más.

- Si bueno, como ya sabe yo soy la arquitecta, de modo que podemos comenzar nosotras la reunión- consiguió decir Emma algo menos atropellada, tratando de mostrar seguridad y algo de autoridad, ante la reacción de Regina.

- Muy bien, pues si me acompaña, pasaremos a mi despacho.

Regina giró sobre sí misma, y con un elegante y sutil contoneo se encaminó hacia la habitación que tenía tras de ella. Emma la siguió, con un paso algo más rudo, la delicadeza nunca había sido lo suyo. Al igual que el día anterior, Regia iba impecable con un elegante vestido negro ajustado a la cintura con un cinturón. "Ella si sabe llevar la ropa con elegancia", pensó Emma mientras la seguía. El despacho de la señora Mills era amplio y luminoso, rodeado por librerías pegadas a la pared, plagadas de libros y de revistas. En los huecos de la pared, había algunas fotos, que para su sorpresa, nada tenían que ver con la moda ni la revista, eran fotos de personas y paisajes principalmente. En una de ellas pudo reconocer las vistas que había desde la colina a la que a ella le gustaba ir, y donde había visto antes a Regina. Al otro lado de la habitación había una amplia mesa de cristal, abarrotada de folios, lapiceros, cuadernos, y un largo etcétera, pero al contrario que el escritorio de Emma, todo lo que había en la mesa tenía un sitio concreto, y nada parecía fuera de lugar.

- Realmente tiene un despacho bonito, y vaya vistas- detrás de la mesa había una enorme ventana desde la que se podía ver el Támesis.

- Muchas gracias- respondió Regina con aire distraído mientras se sentaba.

- Es usted una subdirectora muy joven, es…- comenzó a decir Emma, pero Regina se giró hacia ella, con los ojos enfundados en rabia.

- Soy una subdirectora joven porque he trabajado más que nadie en esta empresa desde que entré a trabajar en ella- la cortó Regina, con voz seca y mirada desafiante. Había pasado un fin de semana de locos terminado el número de mayo y estaba agotada. Además la actitud de sus compañeros todavía la tenía más trastornada de lo que ella querría reconocer, y el comentario de la señorita Swan le había hecho revivir la conversación del baño.

- Si… claro, yo no quería…- Emma no sabía dónde meterse- no pretendía… bueno pretendía ser un halago para el jefe, es decir, yo sólo quería ser amable, no pretendía ofenderla. Está claro que ha debido trabajar muy duro…- apenas sabía lo que estaba diciendo, se le había secado la boca y hablaba atropelladamente.

- Por favor, ¿le importaría parar de cotorrear?- volvió a cortarla Regina.

- Claro, lo siento- aun no habían empezado a hablar y ya lo había estropeado. Emma no sabía cómo lo iba a solucionar.

- No, lo siento yo- se disculpó Regina ante la sorpresa de Emma- he tenido unos días bastante duros y me temo que lo he pagado con usted.

- Ya, lo sé- Emma recordó que había estado llorando, pero Regina no sabía que la había visto- Quiero decir, que salta a la vista, osea que está usted un poco irascible… No, no quería decir eso, parece un poco…

Y cuando Emma pensaba que estaba todo perdido y no habría salvación para el contrato, para su absoluta sorpresa, Regina Mills comenzó a reír enérgicamente.

- Sí- dijo entre risas- y salta a la vista que usted está bastante nerviosa.

- Si, lo lamento- Emma se tranquilizó al oír la risa de Regina- será mejor empezar de nuevo- y alargando otra vez la mano dijo- Hola, mi nombre es Emma Swan, y estoy deseando trabajar con vosotros, a pesar de mi enorme bocaza.

- Hola señorita Swan- le contestó Regina estrechándole la mano- yo soy Regina Mills, la joven subdirectora de esta revista, y tras ver su anterior proyecto, también estoy deseando que empiece a trabajar con nosotros.

Una vez que los ánimos estuvieron más calmados, comenzaron la reunión. Hablaron durante más de una hora sobre los planes que Emma había empezado a plantear para el edificio, y Regina expuso por encima algunas de las necesidades básicas que debía cubrir. Ambas parecían bastante cómodas con la conversación después de la primera impresión que habían tenido. Cuando la reunión hubo acabado Emma y Regina se levantaron para despedirse, y estrechando sus mano quedaron para el día siguiente, cuando Regina iba a enseñarle a Emma la redacció.

Regina vio salir a Emma de su despacho algo más tranquila de lo que había entrado, seguía teniendo ese aire atropellado, pero su cuerpo no mostraba la misma tensión que al entrar. Aquella mujer la había hecho reír de la manera más absurda, pero sentía una gran liberación, su cuerpo se había relajado y había desaparecido la tensión que había acumulado durante todo el fin de semana. Salió del despacho y bajó a la redacción, todos estaban trabajando, pero ahora estaban mucho más tranquilos. El nuevo número estaba ya en la imprenta y desde allí se redistribuiría a todos los quioscos del país, en un par de días todo el mundo podría comprar el número de mayo de la revista The Mirror y ella tendría de nuevo trabajo analizando el impacto y su acogida por el público, pero de momento podía tomarse un descanso, al igual que todos sus compañeros. Sidney Glass les había dado la tarde libre para que descansaran y rcobraran fuerzas, y ella tenía una cita ineludible con su hijo.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias a las que seguís este fanfic. Ahí va un nuevo capítulo más largo que los demás, espero que os guste.

**CAPÍTULO 4: The Mirror**

Cuando Regina salió de la redacción ya eran las dos de la tarde, tenía el tiempo justo de ir a casa para recoger la comida y estar a tiempo cuando Henry saliera del colegio. Hacia un par de horas que había llamado a Lacey para darle la tarde libre y pedirle que les preparara algo para comer a su hijo y a ella, pues no iba a tener mucho tiempo para encargarse ella misma. Condujo durante cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta llegar a casa. Sobre la isla de la cocina Lacey había dejado una cesta preparada con comida lista para llevar y encima una nota:

_"Que aproveche"_

A Lacey le encantaba dejar notas para que luego las leyera Regina, esa era una costumbre que también había adquirido Henry. Después de leer la nota, Regina se quedó pensando en lo importante que se había convertido esa chica para su hijo, después de todo era con la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Ese pensamiento la entristeció, pero no podía dejar que le afectara, "gracias a mi trabajo Henry puede tener todo lo que quiere", se dijo a sí misma sin demasiado convencimiento pues sabía que había cosas que no le podía dar. Pero no se podía permitir flaquear, tenía que ser fuerte y trabajar duro para poder darle una buena vida a su hijo. Cogió la comida y volvió al coche para ir al colegio.

Llegó justo a tiempo, pues al acercarse a la puerta pudo ver como Henry salía en ese preciso instante al patio. Esperó impaciente por ver la cara que ponía su hijo cuando la viera, habían quedado en pasar una tarde juntos esa semana, pero él no sabía que iba a ser hoy. Desde la puerta pudo ver como el niño buscaba con la mirada a su niñera, ya tenía edad para volver a casa andando solo, y tan solo tenía unos quince minutos de camino, pero Regina prefería que Lacey fuera a acompañarlo. Varios chicos se acercaron a él y después de decirle algo que Regina no alcanzó a oír se despidieron con un gesto de la mano. Después se acercó a él una chica pelirroja para despedirse también y el niño se puso tan colorado como el pelo de su amiga. Estaba claro que la niña le gustaba, y Regina sonrió al siguió con la mirada a la niña pelirroja hasta la salida del colegio y al llegar a la puerta el niño se percató de la presencia de su madre. Al reconocerla una enorme sonrisa iluminó la cara del niño, que echó a correr hacia ella.

- Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Henry emocionado.

- Teníamos una promesa pendiente, ¿no?

- ¿Has venido para pasar la tarde conmigo?

- Toda la tarde, y haremos lo que más te apetezca a ti. A ver, ¿qué es lo primero que quieres hacer?- Regina ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- !Quiero ir de picnic!- exclamó el niño. Habían ido de picnic una vez cuando Henry era pequeño, y desde entonces no se le iba de la cabeza.

- ¿De picnic? Que sorpresa- dijo Regina con ironía- pues casualmente tengo una cesta con comida y un mantel en el coche.

- ¿Ya vienes preparada para ir de picnic?- preguntó Henry frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues claro que sí- dijo Regina con orgullo- tienes una madre muy lista.

- No tanto- Henry sonrió y miró a su madre de arriba a abajo- mamá no puedes ir de picnic con ese vestido, así no estarás cómoda y no podremos jugar a que pasar por casa para que te cambies.

Sin dar tiempo a su madre para replicar, Henry se puso a andar en dirección al coche, seguido por Regina que tuvo que detenerlo porque estaba yendo en dirección contraria. Llegaron a casa y Regina subió rápidamente a su cuarto para ponerse algo más cómodo. Del armario sacó un pantalón azul marino y una camiseta blanca de manga francesa, se vistió y bajó a la sala de estar donde lo esperaba su hijo.

- Ya podemos irnos- anunció Regina cuando entró a la habitación.

- No- Henry se levantó y fue hacia su madre.

- ¿Cómo?- Regina sabía que su hijo aún tenía algo en mente, se quedó mirándolo con los brazos en jarra esperando la respuesta.

- Has dicho nada de trabajo, ¿no? Entonces no vas a necesitar el móvil para nada- dijo Henry estirando el brazo y abriendo la mano, esperando que su madre le entregase su teléfono móvil. Pero Regina no respondió, en su lugar negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos.

- No me voy a dejar el móvil en casa, Henry.

- Entonces me has engañado- le recriminó él- si de verdad no vas a trabajar esta tarde no lo vas a necesitar para nada.

Regina se quedó pensativa por un instante, analizando la propuesta de su hijo, y finalmente metió la mano en el bolso y sacó su móvil dejándolo encima de la mesa.

- ¿Contento?

- No, no lo estaré hasta que salgamos de casa y compruebe que no lo has cogido.

Cogieron sus chaquetas y salieron de la casa dejando el móvil dentro.

- ¿No te sientes más liberada?- le preguntó Henry mirándola de lado con una sonrisa.

- He de reconocer que es una sensación agradable- reconoció Regina devolviéndole la sonrisa, y ambos se dirigieron hacia el coche.

Cuando llegaron a Regent's Park, Regina y Henry estaban hambrientos. El camino en coche había sido algo largo, pero el viaje había merecido la pena, el parque era precioso, el favorito de Henry. Ya había alguno grupos de gente joven y algunas familias sentados en el césped con sus mantas y comiendo. Buscaron un hueco, extendieron su manta y se sentaron sobre ella preparados para comer. Abrieron su cesta de mimbre y empezaron a sacar la comida, Lacey les había preparado todo un banquete con una pinta deliciosa, una ensalada de pasta, bocaditos de atún, rollitos de jamón y queso, mini sandwiches de salami y jamón cocido y huevos rellenos. El menú lo completaban un par de piezas de fruta, refrescos y agua. Sería imposible que Henry y ella se comieran toda esa comida, pero harían buena cuenta de ella.

Durante la comida Henry le estuvo contando a Regina que durante la clase de música habían estado grabando un videoclip con una canción del grupo de moda, Los Lobos de Caperucita. El profesor de música los grababa mientras ellos actuaban y en la siguiente clase les enseñaría a montarle la música al vídeo en la sala de informática. Durante la fiesta de fin de curso iban a poner una gran pantalla para proyectar los videoclips de cada clase. Siguió hablando de sus asignaturas y sus profesores toda la comida, odiaba las matemáticas, pero le encantaba la clase de lengua, sobre todo cuando tocaba lectura o inventarse cuentos. Por lo visto hacía un par de meses habían organizado un concurso de cuentos en el colegio y el de Henry había sido el ganador, pero Regina no se había enterado.

- ¿Qué tal con tus compañeros?- le preguntó Regina con la intención de que le hablase sobre la chica pelirroja- te he visto despidiéndote de esos chicos, y de una niña muy guapa.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Qué has visto?- Henry parecía un poco nervioso.

- Nada, no tiene que darte vergüenza que te guste una niña- lo tranquilizó Regina.

- Claro, es verdad. ¿Has traído las cartas?- Henry cambió de tema- He aprendido un juego super chulo, se llama Buitre.

Después de eso Henry no quiso seguir hablando sobre el colegio y Regina no quiso seguir insistiéndole, pero su hijo estaba muy extraño, decidió que tendría que hablar con Lacey para ver si ella sabía algo. Siguieron jugando en el parque hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde, Henry intentó que su madre jugara con él a Marco Polo, pero Regina se negó diciendo que había demasiada gente a su alrededor, y se pasaron el resto del tiempo jugando a las cartas y a otros juegos para los que no era necesario levantarse del mantel. Henry estaba feliz de pasar la tarde con su madre y se notaba porque no dejaba de hablar y de sonreir.

A las seis de la tarde recogieron todo y se prepararon para ir al cine, Henry le había insistido a Regina para que fueran juntos a ver la nueva película de Disney, Frozen, y ella había terminado accediendo. Iban de camino al coche cuando algo empezó a sonar dentro del bolso de Regina, Henry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Regina sacó de su bolso un teléfono móvil diferente al que había dejado en casa, y contestó. Era el Señor Gold, dueño de la revista, quería quedar para cenar con ella en un par de horas con un viejo amigo. Era un famoso diseñador de moda al que el Señor Gold conocía desde los orígenes de la revista. El director, Sydney Glass, era el que normalmente se encargaba de relacionarse con los peces gordos de la moda, pero el Señor Gold quería que Regina se fuera dando a conocer en ese mundo.

Cuando colgó el teléfono Henry la estaba mirando con profundo resentimiento, le había prometido una tarde solos sin nada de trabajo para compensar el plantón del fin de semana, le había hecho creer que había dejado el móvil en casa, y ahora tenía que cancelar lo del cine para marcharse a una cena de trabajo dejándolo de nuevo plantado. Sabía que lo había decepcionado profundamente, y no le iba a resultar fácil conseguir que la perdonase, pero no podía cancelar la cena con el Señor Gold.

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa Henry no dijo ni una sola palabra, y cuando llegaron se subió directo a su cuarto. Regina intentó subir a hablar con él para disculparse, pero el niño había echado el pestillo de la puerta y no contestaba, por lo que después de un rato se rindió y bajó al salón, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Lacey para estropearle su tarde libre y pedirle que fuera a cuidar de Henry.

Emma había estado toda la tarde trabajando en el proyecto The Mirror, aún no tenía mucha información, pero por lo poco que había visto de la redacción ya tenía algunas ideas. Quería demostrarle a Regina Mills que era una mujer competente, por alguna razón era incapaz de sacársela de la cabeza, su mente variaba entre la mujer triste y frágil de la colina, a la arisca y desagradable que se había presentado y finalmente a la mujer responsable pero receptiva de la reunión. No sabía que se iba a encontrar al día siguiente, pero estaba claro que no iba a ser una mujer frágil, si llegase a enterarse de que no sólo la había visto llorar, sino que además le había hecho un retrato, podría ser capaz de cancelar el contrato. Mientras trabajaba había sacado ese dibujo pensando que podría servirle de inspiración, y mientras divagaba sobre ella lo miraba atentamente, analizado cada detalle del papel igual que había hecho antes con la mujer. En el retrato Emma había captado a Regina tocándose el labio superior con la yema de los dedos. En ese momento no veía lo que estaba haciendo, pero al tenerla delante durante la reunión pudo comprobar que en el punto donde se acariciaba tenía una cicatriz que le partía el labio superior por el lado derecho.

A las nueve de la noche sonó su teléfono sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era su padre, quería que le contase que tal le había ido en la reunión, por mensaje Emma le había tranquilizado diciéndole que todo había salido bien, pero ahora quería que se lo explicara todo con pelos y señales. Emma le contó cómo había ido el encuentro, aunque no con pelos y señales, creyó que sería mucho mejor saltarse la parte en la que estuvo a punto de estropearlo todo. Cuando colgó recogió todos sus papeles y se preparó para hacer la cena. Aquel día tenía que cenar sola, pues Killian tenía una reunión de negocios y se le iba a hacer tarde, de modo que cenó en un rincón de la mesa de la cocina... Cuando hubo terminado, quitándose su anillo de compromiso, fregó todo lo que había ensuciado, y después de dejarlo todo recogido se subió a su habitación para leer un rato en la cama antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la despertaron los besos de Killian. Había llegado tan tarde de la reunión que Emma ni se había despertado cuando se tumbó junto a ella. Desde el piso de abajo le llegó el olor de pan recién tostado, huevos y bacon. A Emma le encantaba cocinar, pero odiaba hacer el desayuno, pues hasta que no bebía algo de café no tenía energía suficiente. Killian lo sabía, y cuando se levantaba antes que ella solía preparárselo para asegurarse de que comiera algo antes de ponerse a trabajar.

- ¿Qué tal fue la reunión?- le preguntó Emma mientras desayunaban.

- Complicada- contestó Killian con un suspiro- la junta directiva se niega a ampliar la plantilla y sin más trabajadores no podremos aceptar los encargos de los nuevos clientes- entonces miró a Emma extrañado- Em ¿dónde está tu anillo?

Emma se miró la mano y recordó haberlo dejado sobre la encimera el día anterior, antes de ponerse a fregar. Se levantó y miró donde recordaba haberlo dejado, pero no estaba ahí. Miró en el suelo, en la mesa, en el resto de los muebles y nada. El anillo no aparecía por ningún sitio. Killian y ella siguieron buscando por el resto de la casa por si lo hubiera cambiado de sitio inconscientemente pero el anillo no apareció. Finalmente se dieron por vencidos y decidieron dejar la búsqueda con la esperanza de que apareciera cuando menos lo esperasen.

El resto de la mañana Emma lo pasó en la empresa, encargándose de algunos papeles con su madre. Mary Margaret había estudiado Administración y Dirección de Empresas, por lo que era ella quien se encargaba de las gestiones administrativas de la empresa, pero quería que Emma aprendiera a manejarse con el papeleo, y en un futuro hiciera un master, pero de momento se conformaba con ayudar a su madre. David era arquitecto, al igual que su hija, y aunque tenía un master en económicas prefería dejarle los números de la empresa a su mujer, a la que se le daba mucho mejor que a él.

A las cuatro de la tarde Emma había comido, se había duchado, y estaba preparada para pasar la tarde con la señora Mills, con la que había quedado para conocer la redacción y poder así empezar a plantear seriamente el proyecto arquitectónico para el nuevo edificio. Había puesto más empeño que de costumbre en arreglarse, la señora Mills era una persona muy elegante, tal y como cabía esperar trabajando en una revista de moda, y Emma quería estar a la altura. Cuando llegó la hora salió de casa, se subió al coche y se dirigió hacia la redacción, más nerviosa de lo que había esperado estar. Durante todo el trayecto en coche Emma estuvo pensando en la mejor manera de saludar y entablar conversación con ella, pero en todos los casos terminaba sintiéndose como una idiota. Finalmente llegó a la redacción y todavía no había tomado una decisión sobre cómo iba a abordar el primer encuentro.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando sonó el teléfono de Regina para anunciar la llegada de la señorita Swan. Llevaba todo el día de un humor de perros, cortando a cualquiera que se atreviera a decirle algo. Por la mañana había intentado despedirse de su hijo antes de ir a trabajar, pero la puerta seguía teniendo el pestillo echado, lo había llamado y no había obtenido respuesta, de manera que se fue al trabajo sin conseguir hablar con él. A la hora de la comida había conducido hora y media para poder verle durante diez minutos, y la única respuesta que había obtenido de su hijo había sido "cuando quiera algo te llamaré al móvil". Ahora estaba sentada en su despacho frente a la pantalla de su ordenador, tratando de ordenar las primeras ideas para el nuevo número de la revista. Había olvidado por completo que tenía una cita con aquella mujer, y lo último que le apetecía era tener que pasar la tarde con nadie. Contesto a la chica de la recepción tan cortés como pudo, "que espere abajo, ahora voy" y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Regina bajó después de unos minutos, lo que a Emma le pareció una eternidad. Se acercó a ella con aire decidido y Emma se levantó del sillón y se dispuso a decirle hola, pero Regina levantó la mano cortando la frase.

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me gustaría terminar esto cuanto antes- comenzó a decir Regina- de manera que me gustaría que se saltase los saludos y formalismos y pasásemos directamente a lo que nos ha reunido- Regina se expresó de manera contundente y dejó a Emma por un momento sin palabras, ahí estaba de nuevo la mujer fría y desagradable.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos?-dijo al fin Emma, tratando de parecer segura y despreocupada.

- Por aquí- añadió Regina mirando a su alrededor- este piso es el hall de entrada y la recepción, fundamental para recibir y controlar las visitas.

Regina continuó enseñándole la recepción y una vez que hubieron terminado subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. En esta planta estaba la cafetería, donde iban en las horas de descanso a tomar un tentempié, algunos preferían salir del edificio para ello, pero no siempre contaban con tiempo suficiente. Regina iba hablando sobre todo lo que había en el piso sin apenas mirar a Emma y bastante distraída, estaba claro que quería terminar pronto. Emma iba escuchando todo lo que le decía y apuntando algunas notas en el cuaderno que había llevado con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía decepcionada por la actitud que la señora Mills había tomado con ella. Cuando terminaron en la cafetería volvieron a subir otra planta por la escalera y llegaron a la planta de diseño gráfico. Esa área estaba llena de ordenadores y gente trabajando que pareció ponerse muy tensa cuando llegaron. Miraban de reojo a Regina, sin atreverse a dirigirse a ella directamente. Ella siguió hablando sin darle importancia a todo ello, como si no se diese cuenta de la tensión que causaba entre esa gente. Con su espalda erguida y su mirada impasible continuó mostrándole cada una de las funciones de los equipos y el personal que trabajaban en el área de diseño, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, le costaba concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo, en su despacho era más sencillo, pues no tenía que hablar con nadie, pero ahora tenía que mostrarse firme ante la señorita Swan, sin embargo no era capaz de quitarse a Henry de la cabeza. Emma se estaba dando cuenta de que algo no iba bien, pues en ocasiones parecía que le costase hablar, y en otras repetía lo que ya había dicho antes, estaba claro que no era un buen día para ella. Cuando salieron del área gráfica y se disponían a subir las escaleras, Emma tomó la iniciativa.

- Señora Mills, no me gustaría importunarla, si no es un buen día podríamos aplazar la reunión, yo no tengo inconveniente en venir otro día- Emma trataba de mostrarse comprensiva, pero con voz firme.

- No me importuna señorita Swan, este es mi trabajo- Regina se volvió hacia Emma con el rostro tan serio como hasta ahora y con media sonrisa que hizo a Emma estremecerse- no sé cómo se tomará usted su trabajo, pero yo no me pongo excusas para retrasarlo.

Sonaba aún más fría de lo que lo había hecho al principio, y Emma se arrepintió profundamente de haber hecho ese comentario. Solo quería mostrarse amable, y esa mujer la había tachado de vaga y cuentista, si hubiera podido, hubiese dejado que la tragase la tierra en ese mismo momento. Pero no podía desfallecer, no podía dejar que la señora Mills la viera como una mujer de carácter débil.

- Me parece bien, solo trataba de ser amable, pues parece bastante distraída, pero si lo prefiere así espero que sea capaz de centrarse en su trabajo a partir de ahora- Emma ni siquiera sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, pero estaba claro que habían causado el efecto deseado, pues Regina se quedó blanca por un momento, y durante un segundo pudo ver su ceño fruncido de rabia, pero enseguida lo cambió para mostrar de nuevo su media sonrisa y seguir con las explicaciones.

Por si no tenía suficiente con Henry, aquella cría se había atrevido a cuestionar su trabajo y su profesionalidad. Por un momento Regina sintió una gran rabia, hacía mucho que nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla de esa manera, pero quería terminar cuanto antes y decidió obviar ese comentario. Continuaron subiendo planta por planta y Emma fue introduciéndose poco a poco en todo el mundo interno de una revista de moda, la sala de fotografía, el vestuario, el armario, que era casi tan grande como su piso, la sala de peluquería y maquillaje, la redacción, salas de reuniones, los despachos, todo era nuevo para ella, pero Regina se encargó de que se empapase bien de todo.

Finalmente llegaron a la décima planta, donde estaba la primera terraza de la redacción. Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con un gran cristal translúcido en medio. La abrieron y entraron a un lugar descubierto con un par de pantallas grandes blancas y lo que parecían soportes de focos. Al fondo había un pollete que indicaba el final de la terraza. Regina describió las funciones del lugar, le explicó a Emma que era uno de los platós de fotografía que utilizaban, pero seguía bastante distraída.

- Mire, no quiero que piense que soy una entrometida y mucho menos que no cumplo con mi trabajo, porque eso no es verdad, pero es bastante obvio que usted no se encuentra bien, y no pasa nada, es normal tener sentimientos- reiteró Emma.

- No sea insolente, me encuentro perfectamente- Regina parecía muy disgustada por el atrevimiento de Emma, pero ésta no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

- Me ha repetido cinco veces que este es uno de los platós fotográficos de la revista, y eso sin contar el resto de explicaciones que me ha dado más de una vez a lo largo de toda la visita- Emma hablaba con calma, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Regina se quedó pensativa por un momento, no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto se estaba mostrando despistada, no era propio de ella ese comportamiento, si continuaba negándole a la señorita Swan que no se encontraba bien, se llevaría una idea equivocada sobre ella.

- Está bien, igual tiene razón, no me encuentro en mi mejor momento. Me cuesta mantener la atención en mi trabajo, es que…- las palabras empezaron a salir solas de su boca- bueno, me he peleado con mi hijo- confesó al fin.

- ¿Tiene un hijo?- se extrañó Emma, no parecía la clase de mujer que pudiera dedicarle su atención a un hijo.

- Se llama Henry- dijo Regina asintiendo con la cabeza- tiene diez años, y en pocos días le he fallado dos veces. Este fin de semana le dejé plantado porque tuvimos un contratiempo en la revista- Emma sabía a qué contratiempo se refería, pues había sido la empresa de Killian la que había solucionado su problema informático, pero pensó que sería mejor no interrumpirla- y ayer pasamos la tarde juntos para compensarle, estuvimos en el parque e íbamos a ir al cine, pero entonces me llamó el señor Gold, el dueño de la revista, y me pidió que cenara con él y un diseñador que tenía que conocer, de manera que volví a dejarlo plantado- Regina parecía muy afligida mientras contaba lo sucedido- Ayer se encerró en su cuarto, y esta mañana tampoco ha querido abrirme, a la hora de comer he ido a verle pero tampoco he conseguido una respuesta mejor.

- Está en una edad difícil, ¿su padre ha hablado con él?

- No hay padre, estamos él y yo solos- explicó Regina- lo adopté cuando era un bebé, aunque él no lo sabe- aquello sí que era toda una sorpresa, Regina Mills había decidido adoptar a un niño.

- Imagino que debe ser complicado criar a un hijo sola.

- Lo complicado es combinarlo con el trabajo, pero no me puedo quejar, es un buen chico.

- Bueno, yo creo que solo está dolido porque quiere más atención de su madre.

- Vaya, muchas gracias señorita Swan, no lo había pensado- dijo Regina sarcásticamente.

- Lo que quiero decir es que solo necesita algo de tiempo, y ver que usted trata de hablar con él y de arreglarlo, ver que le importa, que lo tiene en cuenta, sin perder la paciencia ni enfadarse.

- No soy precisamente una mujer con paciencia- dijo Regina algo más calmada- pero es probable que tenga razón.

Ahora Regina parecia mucho mas relajada, había comenzado a soltarse igual que lo había hecho el día anterior.

- No se porque le estoy contando todo esto a usted- de pronto pareció incomodarse de nuevo, miró a Emma como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. Emma no quería que se rompiera ese momento de tranquilidad, quería que la señora Mills se sintiera cómoda. Sin pensarlo dio un paso hacia ella y alzando su mano derecha la apoyó sobre su brazo, acariciándolo con un sutil movimiento.

- No se preocupe, en ocasiones es más sencillo contar nuestros problemas a un desconocido.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de las dos mujeres ante ese roce imprevisto. Apenas duró unos segundos y ambas se apartaron rápidamente, incómodas por la poca confianza que había entre las dos. Regina se volvió hacia Emma con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias señorita Swan, espero no haberla importunado demasiado. Será mejor que continuemos con la visita.

Mucho más relajadas se acercaron hacia el borde de la terraza desde donde se contemplaban unas vistas fantásticas. No era uno de los edificios más altos de Londres, pero sí tenía cierta altura, lo que les daba una posición privilegiada, desde esa terraza podían ver parte de la ciudad atravesada por el Támesis. Estaba atardeciendo, y la caída del sol confería a la ciudad un colorido muy especial.

- ¿Le importaría esperarme aquí un instante? Vuelvo enseguida- le dijo Regina a Emma y salió rápidamente de la terraza.

Emma se quedó extrañada por la espantada de Regina, no entendía que le había hecho salir corriendo, no parecía haberse tomado mal su conversación, pero temía haber dicho algo inapropiado. Se sentó sobre el pollete y analizó la conversación, pero pronto se vio sumida en sus propios recuerdos, y la tristeza la embargó.

Regina bajó rápido un tramo de escaleras, cogió el ascensor hasta la octava planta y fue derecha hacia su despacho. Guardada en uno de los armarios había una cámara antigua, con no menos de 20 años. Cogió la cámara y salió de nuevo del despacho.

Cuando llegó a la terraza Emma se había sentado en el borde y miraba tranquilamente el horizonte. Era una imagen preciosa, el sol poniéndose al fondo de la ciudad, iluminando el Támesis con sus últimos rayos, y aquella mujer sentada relajadamente observándolo todo. Desde su posición Regina podía ver la mitad del rostro de la señorita Swan, sus delicadas facciones delineadas por la luz anaranjada del sol. Regina cogió su cámara, dio algunos pasos en busca del ángulo perfecto y con cuidado para no delatar su presencia inmortalizó aquel precioso momento.

El sonido de una cámara sacó a Emma de su ensoñación. Giró su cabeza y vio a Regina apuntándola con una cámara de fotos y se levantó agitada.

- ¡No! Por favor no me haga fotos, no me gusta, no soy nada fotogénica.

-¿No?- se extraño Regina- No estoy de acuerdo con eso señorita Swan, creo que es usted una mujer muy guapa.

- Vaya... gracias- contestó Emma algo incómoda, pero en su interior algo se estremeció y comenzó a morderse el labio- aun así creo que sigo prefiriendo que no me echen fotos.

- Es una pena, me encantaría que hiciese de modelo para mi- Regina habló sin pensarlo, y una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que Emma se ponía colorada- Bueno, si me sigue finalizaremos la visita en la terraza superior.

Regina y Emma subieron el último tramo de escaleras para acceder al punto más alto del edificio. Era un lugar precioso que rodeaba el elemento central, la salida de la escalera, y permitía la visión en dirección a cada uno de los puntos cardinales. El problema es que en ese momento estaban realizando una sesión fotográfica y no podían verla en su totalidad. Recorrieron la terraza por el lado que estaba libre para que Emma la conociera.

- Desde luego las vistas desde este edificio son maravillosas- dijo Emma- en el nuevo deberíamos mantener esto.

- Siento no poder mostrarle la terraza entera- se disculpó Regina.

- No pasa nada, con lo que he visto tengo más que suficiente, ha sido usted una guía fantástica- respondió Emma- además nunca había visto una sesión fotográfica, eso también me puede venir bien.

- Pues si quiere podemos acercarnos para que lo vea mejor- sugirió Regina, y ambas echaron a andar- es para uno de los reportajes del número que saldrá el mes que viene. Es sobre uno de los grupos de moda de...

- Ruby...- susurró Emma.

- Si, son Los Lobos de Caperucita, es un grupo que está ahora muy de moda entre los jóvenes- explicó Regina al oír el nombre de la cantante- ¿los conoce?

- Si... em... he oído sus canciones por la radio, son buenos.

- Si quiere se los puedo presentar- le ofreció Regina.

- Muchas gracias, pero no soy de la clase de gente que se muere por hablar con famosos

- Yo tampoco- dijo Regina sonriendo, la señorita Swan le caía bien.

- ¿Qué le parece si quedamos la semana que viene y le muestro los primeros progresos del proyecto?- sugirió Emma cambiando de tema.

- Perfecto, vamos a mi despacho para concretar la cita.

Las dos mujeres dejaron la terraza y entraron de nuevo en el edificio. Emma parecía aliviada de terminar con la visita, y Regina se preguntó si se había pasado y la había incomodado demasiado. Bajaron al despacho, donde Regina volvió a dejar la cámara en su sitio. Fue a su escritorio y sacó la agenda para comprobar qué hora tenía libre.

- ¿Le gusta la fotografía?- preguntó Emma mirando las fotos más detenidamente que la última vez.

- Me encanta la fotografía, es mi pasión desde que era una niña. Cuando entré a trabajar en la revista lo hice como redactora y fotógrafa- explicó Regina.

- ¿Entonces todas estas fotos son suyas?

- Así es- contestó Regina en el tono más tierno y humilde que le había oído Emma hasta el momento.

- Son fantásticas, es usted una buena fotógrafa- la alagó Emma con total sinceridad.

- Muchas gracias, ojalá pudiera dedicarle más tiempo.

Una vez que hubieron concertado la cita para la semana siguiente, Regina se empeñó en acompañar a Emma hasta la salida. Bajaron, esta vez en ascensor, y en el hall volvieron a detenerse para despedirse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, una voz llamó la atención de las mujeres.

- ¡Emma!- Emma se volvió, había reconocido perfectamente la voz de Ruby- no me lo puedo creer, cuanto tiempo hace que no nos veíamos.

- Hola Ruby, pues unos diez años, creo- Emma mantenía las manos en los bolsillos, sin atreverse a acercarse más a ella. Regina parecía confusa.

- ¿Os conocéis?- por supuesto la señorita Swan no tenía porque darle ninguna explicación, pero le había pillado por sorpresa.

- Sí- dijo Ruby muy contenta- éramos amigas en el instituto. Emma me alegro mucho de volver a verte, en serio.

- Y yo- Emma había tratado de evitar ese encuentro, pero ahora que había ocurrido se sorprendió por la sinceridad con la que había dicho esas palabras- He visto que al final has conseguido tu sueño.

- ¿Has oído las canciones? Aun estamos como en una nube, parece que todo sigue siendo eso, un sueño.

- Pues yo he oído las canciones y estaba despierta- dijo Emma más distendida- y he de añadir que me han gustado bastante.

- Muchas gracias Em- Ruby se había acercado a ella y le había cogido de la mano- Deberías venir a un concierto, por supuesto estais invitadas.

- Claro, me encantaría- aceptó Emma, aunque sin mucha emoción.

- Yo no sé si voy a poder- Regina se había visto de repente en mitad de la conversación de las dos amigas y se sentía fuera de lugar, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la relación que las unía a ambas, de manera que decidió quedarse- pero se lo agradezco igualmente.

- Bueno, ¿y que ha sido de ti Em?- preguntó Ruby- ¿estás aquí por alguno de tus dibujos?

- Pues más o menos, por el dibujo del nuevo edificio de la redacción. Al final estudié arquitectura y estoy trabajando en la empresa familiar. Me encargo de los planos de la nueva redacción de la revista The Mirror.

- Wow, eso es increíble- dijo Ruby, aunque no lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo- me alegro que todo te vaya bien después de todo. Deberíamos volver a quedar, dame tu número de móvil y te llamaré- Ruby y Emma intercambiaron sus números de teléfono y finalmente se despidieron.

Una vez que Ruby se fue, Regina y Emma volvieron a quedarse solas. Regina había oído toda la conversación y las dudas le asaltaban por dentro, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Emma, pero no se atrevía, no tenían la suficiente confianza, y no era propio de ella ser tan cotilla. Emma parecía un poco trastornada después del encuentro con su vieja amiga y se despidió de Regina sin mucha efusividad. Ambas se separaron pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, sin duda había sido una reunión interesante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen. **

**Por fin he terminado el capítulo 5, siento mucho la tardanza, pero ya ha empezado el curso y no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Espero poder tener listo el próximo capítulo lo antes posible.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me leéis y a las que me dejáis comentarios, es un gran incentivo para seguir escribiendo. Espero que el nuevo capítulo os guste. **

**CAPÍTULO 5: Fotografía**

Emma iba pensando en su encuentro con Ruby mientras conducía de vuelta a casa. Era incapaz de apartarla de su pensamiento, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, demasiado, y volver a encontrarse con ella, volver a hablar con ella, le había provocado una fuerte impresión, y ahora era incapaz de apartarla de su mente. No quería volver al pasado, recordar era demasiado doloroso para ella, pero esa chica había sido su mejor amiga durante muchos años y tenerla cerca le hizo revivir todos los recuerdos. Iba conduciendo distraída, sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que un fuerte pitido la devolvió a la realidad. Había estado a punto de saltarse un stop y tragarse un coche que conducía a toda velocidad. Se quedó sentada al volante con el coche parado y el corazón latiéndole tan deprisa que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Con el susto las lágrimas que había estado aguantando desde que había salido de la redacción empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Se limpió con la manga de la chaqueta, no podía llegar a casa llorando, pues lo último que quería era tener que dar explicaciones. Killian estaría allí, y no quería hablar sobre el tema. Cuando estuvo lista, siguió conduciendo lentamente, pues aún le temblaban las piernas por el susto, y tratando de poner sus cinco sentidos en la carretera.

Cuando llegó a casa Killian la estaba esperando, tal y como había supuesto. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, y todo el piso olía a colonia de hombre. Habían quedado con unos amigos suyos para ir a cenar y a tomar unas copas después, y Emma lo había olvidado por completo. Ya era tarde, y después de todo el día, lo que menos le apetecía era arreglarse y salir a cenar con gente. No tenía fuerzas para nada, lo único que le apetecía era acostarse y tratar de dejar la mente en blanco. Intentó poner buena cara para no preocupar a Killian y entró al piso.

- Hola Em, ¿qué tal ha ido la reunión?- preguntó su prometido al verla.

- Ha ido bien- le contestó con un fugaz beso en los labios- pero ha sido agotadora.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara- le preguntó Killian.

- Es sólo cansancio. La verdad es que no me apetece nada salir esta noche, tengo sueño y necesito descansar.

- Pero nos están esperando, hace mucho que teníamos preparada esta cena, anda, vamos un rato y nos venimos cuando quieras- intentó disuadirla Killian.

- Lo sé, pero no tengo ganas, de verdad. Sal tú y discúlpame con ellos.

- Em, ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿No quieres que me quede contigo?

- Estoy bien, te lo he dicho, es solo cansancio- trató de tranquilizarlo Emma- No necesito que te quedes, me voy a tomar un vaso de leche y me voy a ir directa a la cama, así que no te quedes por mí.

- No me voy tranquilo.

- Estoy bien. Márchate y pasarlo bien. Mañana nos vemos.

Finalmente Killian se fue y Emma se quedó sola en el piso. No le apetecía tener compañía, de manera que se alegró de que Killian se marchara con sus amigos. Cuando hubo salido por la puerta se fue a la cocina, calentó un vaso de leche, y se lo bebió tal y como le había prometido. Después se metió en la cama y trató de no pensar, de dormir, pero no era tan fácil dejar la mente en blanco. Nunca había podido olvidar a Ruby, pero ahora que la había visto, los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, el instituto, sus charlas, las fiestas, la vez que trataron de huir de casa… Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo de sus ojos sin que fuese capaz de controlarlas, y en ese momento recordó a la señora Mills, y como ella también había llorado en la colina.

Se levantó de la cama y con los pies aun descalzos caminó hasta el salón. Su cuaderno de dibujo estaba en el mueble, tal y como ella lo colocaba siempre. Lo cogió y se lo llevó a la cama con ella. Volvió a tumbarse, pero esta vez no trató de dejar la mente en blanco, abrió el cuaderno por el retrato de la señora Mills y el momento de la azotea volvió a su mente. Le había hecho una fotografía y le había dicho que era guapa. Apenas conocía a esa mujer, y sin embargo tenía sobre ella un efecto relajante y turbador al mismo tiempo. Recordó el momento en el que le había tocado el brazo, y un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. No entendía por qué tenía ese efecto sobre ella, pero aquella noche era justo lo que necesitaba. Al cabo de un rato, el sueño se apoderó de ella, y cerró los ojos hasta quedar plácidamente dormida, con el recuerdo de Regina aun en su cabeza.

Cuando Regina llegó a casa encontró la misma escena que la noche anterior. Lacey estaba en el salón leyendo uno de sus libros, y Henry se había subido ya a su cuarto. Se despidió de la niñera y subió a la habitación de su hijo, pero la puerta volvía a estar cerrada. Llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Henry…- nada- Henry, sé que aún estás despierto, por favor, contéstame- pero Henry seguía en silencio. No iba a ser fácil que su hijo la perdonase, pero tenía que ser paciente, tal y como le había dicho la señorita Swan, era curioso que hubiese decidido escuchar a aquella mujer a pesar de no conocerla de nada, pero había algo en ella que le agradaba- Siento mucho lo que pasó- Regina empezó a enfadarse, quería obligarle a salir y quitarle ese pestillo para que nunca más se pudiese encerrar, pero se tranquilizó diciéndose a sí misma que si hacía eso, su hijo se iría alejando poco a poco de ella, hasta que un día lo hubiese perdido por completo. Había sido su culpa, y tenía que arreglarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo por las buenas.

Bajó a la cocina, se sirvió una copa de vino, y se fue a bebérsela al salón. Al llegar, vio sobre la mesa su bolso y recordó que dentro tenía el carrete de la cámara de fotos que se había terminado esa tarde. Eran casi las doce de la noche pero no tenía sueño, de manera que cogió el carrete, su copa de vino y bajó las escaleras del sótano. Había convertido el sótano en un cuarto oscuro donde poder revelar sus fotos, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, un fregadero, estanterías, un microondas, una mesa, un lugar para colgar los negativos para que se secasen, y lo más importante, lo había aislado todo para que no se filtrase ni una sola gota de luz.

Dio un sorbo a la copa de vino y la dejó en una de las estanterías, lejos de su alcance para no poder verterla mientras trabajaba. Calentó agua y metió en ella la botella con la mezcla de productos químicos. Sabía exactamente el tiempo que debía tenerlo para alcanzar la temperatura perfecta, pero aun así cogió el termómetro y la midió. Mientras la mezcla se calentaba llegó el momento de sacar la película y colocarla en el tanque para revelar. Este era un momento delicado, pues debía hacerlo con las luces apagadas de manera que ni un solo rayo alcanzase a la película. Había hecho ese proceso tantas veces que tenía los movimientos medidos y no necesitaba ver lo que hacía. Apagó las luces, cogió el contenedor y sacó la película con cuidado de tocarla sólo por los bordes para después enrollarla en el carrete y meterlo en el tanque de revelado. Cuando éste estuvo bien sellado, volvió a encender las luces para terminar el proceso. Llegó el momento de verter los productos químicos dentro del tanque sucesivamente para fijar las imágenes. Una vez que pasó el tiempo necesario lavó bien la película y la sacó para dejarla secando por la noche.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando subió del sótano, pero todavía no tenía sueño. Estaba impaciente por poder ver el resultado impreso, principalmente la última foto, la de la señorita Swan, de momento solo había podido ver los negativos. Tenía esa cámara desde que era una cría, y aún no existían las cámaras digitales cuando se la regaló su padre. En el trabajo utilizaba cámaras modernas, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba utilizar la antigua, pues era muy especial para ella, la incertidumbre de no saber cómo habían salido las fotos hasta verlas reveladas le producía un gran entusiasmo, y el momento en el que revelaba el carrete le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

Se sirvió otra copa de vino y se subió a su habitación. Cuando pasó por delante de la puerta de Henry se detuvo un momento, suspiró y continuó andando. Se metió en la cama pensando en su hijo y la conversación con Emma Swan volvió a su mente. Era una mujer despistada y se había entrometido de cierta manera en su vida, pero por alguna razón había conseguido que Regina se abriera, y ahora no conseguía apartarla de su mente. Se durmió con el recuerdo de Emma sentada en el poyete de la terraza al atardecer, y una sonrisa en los labios. Quería volver a verla, y quería que ocurriera pronto.

La situación con Henry seguía igual a la mañana siguiente. Se fue al trabajo sin poder hablar con él y sin poder probar bocado. El resto del día lo pasó trabajando mientras pensaba en su hijo, igual que el día anterior, pero en esta ocasión algo más ocupaba sus pensamientos. La chica rubia que trabajaba en los planos del edificio se colaba fugazmente entre los pensamientos de Henry. A media mañana vio a Ruby en la recepción de la redacción y recordó la conversación que había presenciado entre Emma y ella. Había evitado cruzarse con ella en la terraza, en ese momento Regina no se había dado cuenta pero ahora lo veía claro, y después de hablar con Ruby su expresión se había entristecido. La mataba la curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado entre ellas, porque habían llegado a distanciarse tanto, no parecían sólo viejas conocidas. Pero no podía permitirse perder el tiempo, estaba en horario laboral y debía concentrarse en su trabajo. Subió en el ascensor dejando atrás a Ruby y el resto de integrantes del grupo y se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones para una reunión de contenidos del número de junio.

Al acabar el día se fue directamente a casa, había sido una jornada agotadora pero estaba deseando imprimir los negativos que había dejado secando la noche anterior. Una a una fue escaneando todas las fotografías para digitalizarlas, algunas de ellas ni siquiera recordaba haberlas hecho. Desde que era la subdirectora de la revista no solo se había quedado sin tiempo para Henry, también para su segundo gran amor, la fotografía. Finalmente llegó a la última foto del carrete y la imprimió. En ella se podía ver el atardecer desde la terraza de la redacción y a Emma Swan contemplándolo, embaucada. Era una imagen preciosa, la cámara había captado los colores de la caída del sol, y la señorita Swan estaba guapísima. Su pelo semirrecogido con horquillas permitía ver sus facciones, era una mujer muy hermosa pero su expresión era triste, igual que después de hablar con Ruby. No se había percatado de eso durante la reunión pero la expresión de su rostro parecía encerrar una gran melancolía. Regina se sorprendió de nuevo pensando en el pasado de esa chica rubia de la foto, quería saber quién era realmente, qué escondían esos ojos tristes. ¿Qué le pasaba? Apenas conocía a esa mujer, no le importaba para nada su vida, y tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, su hijo Henry, y no solo por su enfado, aún no había hablado con Lacey sobre sus problemas en el colegio. Colocó la foto en su álbum y volvió a guardarlo en el cajón de su escritorio. Tenía que hacer algo con su hijo, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

El miércoles por la mañana Emma tenía una reunión privada con Mandy Rochester. La había llamado el día de antes y Emma había intentado darle largas, pero aquella mujer era muy insistente, de modo que ahí estaba, conduciendo hacía el lugar donde menos le apetecía ir. Además de insistente, Mandy podía ser altamente irritante, y después de su encuentro con Ruby, Emma estaba sin fuerzas para aguantar a esa mujer. El día anterior había estado todo el día en casa, trabajando en el proyecto de la revista The Mirror, quería llevar el trabajo avanzado para la reunión del lunes con la señora Mills, y eso le había mantenido la mente ocupada. Cuando llegó a la empresa Mandy la estaba esperando, subieron a su despacho tal y como habían hecho la otra vez, y Mandy le sirvió una taza de té que ella no había pedido. Bebió un sorbo y pudo comprobar que tenía demasiada azúcar, "acorde con este lugar", pensó Emma mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Ha terminado ya de observar mi despacho?- empezó a hablar esa voz chillona, y Emma sintió un escalofrío- tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Claro, dígame para que me ha llamado- "y terminemos cuanto antes" terminó Emma en su cabeza.

- Pues para preparar su boda, por supuesto, que absurdez. Señorita Swan, está a punto de celebrar uno de los vínculos más importantes de su vida.

- No se crea, yo sólo...

- No interrumpa mi discurso, señorita Swan- la corto Mandy- Como iba diciendo, es una de las celebraciones más importantes en la vida de una persona. Y, ¿qué tiene de importante? Usted y su prometido desean mostrarle al mundo su amor, y eso, señorita Swan, no puede hacerse de cualquier manera, deben hacerlo de una manera elegante y sofisticada, y por eso me han contratado a mí- resaltó esa última palabra regodeándose en su sonido. Emma no sabía que le molestaba más de ella, si su irritante voz, su descarada prepotencia, o que no dejase de repetir su apellido- Ahora bien, para poder preparar la boda perfecta con la que se sientan identificados necesito conocerles un poquito mejor, y por eso está usted aquí.

- Muy bien, pues dígame, señora Rochester, ¿qué quiere usted saber?

- Le hice una pregunta el otro día, antes de que saliese corriendo, y me gustaría que me la respondiera. ¿Qué la enamoró a usted de su prometido?

- Pues...- ahí estaba otra vez esa pregunta. Emma no se planteaba esas cosas, se iba a casar con él porque la vida les había guiado hasta ahí- porque es un buen hombre.

- Un buen hombre... ya, ¿eso es todo lo que tiene que decirme del hombre con el que va a pasar su vida, señorita Swan?

- ¿Acaso le parece poco? No sé de un hombre mejor para pasar mi vida.

- Yo no juzgo, solo me informo.

Mandy siguió cotorreando cosas sobre el amor y el compromiso, y haciendo preguntas del tipo qué cualidades destacaría de Killian y de ella o que le hablase de momentos importantes en su vida como pareja. Después de lo que a Emma le pareció una eternidad dejaron la parte teórica de la reunión y pasaron a la práctica, según dijo Mandy.

- Señorita Swan, ¿sabe usted bailar?

- ¿Perdón?- Emma empezó a pensar que lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

- Bueno, ¿no pretenderá abrir el baile nupcial con esos torpes pasos con los que camina?

- ¿Torpes pasos? Oiga...

- Señorita Swan, parece usted un toro caminando. Necesitará recibir algunas lecciones sobre cómo caminar de manera elegante, para que se pueda deslizar delicadamente hacia el altar- dijo Mandy moviendo su mano.

- Yo no necesito lecciones de nada.

- Pues claro que sí, ¿no querrá que sus invitados sientan que asisten a una boda gay con un novio travestido?

- Es usted consciente de que yo soy quien le paga, ¿verdad?- dijo Emma entornando los ojos, pero Mandy ya no la estaba escuchando, se había levantado y caminaba elegantemente estirada de un lado a otro de la habitación.

- Venga, sígame- le ordenó a Emma, quien obedeció tratando de no dilatar aún más todo aquello.

Después de algunas vueltas por la habitación y algún que otro reproche más, Mandy dio la reunión por concluida. Seguía empeñada en que Killian y ella debían tomar clases de baile, y Emma decidió no contradecirla para poder salir de allí cuanto antes. Al menos en esas clases no estaría sola.

Era jueves por la tarde y Regina estaba trabajando en la revista como cada día. Habían llegado ya los primeros informes de la acogida del nuevo número, y como cada mes el balance era muy favorable. Cuando llegaban los meses de verano, la revista aumentaba sus ventas, las chicas se compraban la revista para prepararse para el verano y ese año no estaba siendo una excepción.

Se había pasado toda la semana buscando una manera de hacer que Henry hablase con ella pero todavía no había conseguido nada. Ahora tenía una idea, abrió Internet, y se metió en la página del cine donde compró dos entradas para la película que iban a ver el lunes anterior, Frozen, para el primer pase del sábado. Salió del trabajo algo más temprano que de costumbre para recoger las entradas en la máquina del cine y llegar a casa cuando Henry aún estuviera despierto. Cuando llegó escuchó los pasos del niño que subía rápidamente a su habitación, Lacey estaba en el salón con el Rummikub sobre la mesa. Henry había dejado el juego a medias para no tener que ver a su madre.

Regina subió las escaleras y se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡Henry!- pero el niño seguía sin contestar- Henry no está bien que dejes a la gente plantada en mitad de un juego y salgas corriendo.

- Eso fue exactamente lo que tú me hiciste a mí el otro día- bien, había captado su atención.

- Tienes razón, y lo siento mucho- Regina se agachó y pasó las entradas por debajo de la puerta. Escuchó como crujió la cama y supo que el niño las había visto- Henry, siento muchísimo haber tenido que irme el otro día, pero lo que más siento es haberte mentido, haberte hecho creer que había dejado el móvil en casa cuando tenía otro en el bolso, eso no estuvo bien. Cariño no te puedo prometer que no vayan a surgir contratiempos en el futuro que nos obliguen a cancelar o a retrasar algo. Mi trabajo es muy importante porque gracias a él tenemos todo lo que tenemos. Pero si puedo prometerte una cosa, y es no volver a mentirte. Henry, tu eres lo más importante para mí, y a partir de ahora pienso ser siempre sincera contigo. Te quiero mucho, y espero que puedas perdonarme.

Se quedó un momento en silencio junto a la puerta y como no oía movimiento se alejó en dirección a las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al final del pasillo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Henry salió con las entradas en la mano.

- No quedará bien que suene tu móvil en mitad de la película- dijo con media sonrisa.

Regina se acercó y lo besó en la frente.

- Lo pondré en silencio durante la película- le contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa- Y ahora, deberías bajar al salón y disculparte con Lacey por haberla dejado así- Henry le devolvió el beso a su madre y bajó las escaleras corriendo para hacer lo que le había dicho.

La semana había sido dura para Emma, había intentado concentrar toda su atención en su trabajo y no había salido de casa desde la reunión con Mandy Rochester. Killian había intentado que saliera a cenar con él, pero ella no se encontraba de humor para nada. Se había refugiado en el proyecto de la revista y en la reunión que tenía con la señora Mills para no tener que salir y Killian no había tenido más remedio que desistir y dejarla trabajar.

El sábado por la mañana mientras trabajaba oyó su móvil que sonaba desde el salón, pero estaba concentrada y no se levantó a cogerlo. Siguió trabajando y no fue hasta media mañana cuando se levantó a por un vaso de agua a la cocina, que lo miró. Era Ruby la que la había llamado, pero no había dejado ningún mensaje. Emma recordó que había quedado en llamarla para verse y se quedó mirando el teléfono durante unos segundos, dubitativa, sin saber si responder la llamada. Bloqueó la pantalla y volvió a dejar el móvil en la mesa sin hacer nada. El resto de la mañana lo pasó trabajando, paró un rato para comer, pero después de recoger volvió a sentarse frente a la mesa. De vez en cuando miraba el móvil de reojo, pensando que en cualquier momento volvería a sonar, pero Ruby no llamaba. No estaba segura si quería hablar con ella, si debería devolverle la llamada. A las seis de la tarde, después de dos horas sin ser capaz de concentrarse en los planos, decidió salir de casa para pasear y despejarse.

Se subió al coche y condujo hasta llegar a Southwark, donde aparcó y anduvo hasta el río. El verano se acercaba y la afluencia de turistas que paseaba por el Támesis había crecido considerablemente, pero a ella no le molestaba la gente, solo quería pasear, aislarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y meditar sobre la idea de llamar a Ruby. Después de un rato se sentó en el muro con los pies colgando hacia el río y la mirada perdida en el agua.

- Hola señorita Swan, debería tener cuidado, sentarse ahí puede ser peligroso- Emma se giró y vio tras ella a Regina Mills con un niño.

- Señora Mills, hola- contestó Emma y se bajó para hablar con ella, miró el muro en el que estaba sentada un momento atrás, asimilando lo que había querido decir la mujer y volvió a mirarla- a veces me gusta venir aquí a pensar. ¿Están de paseo?- añadió mirando al niño.

- Sí, él es mi hijo, Henry.

- Encantada Henry, yo soy Emma- le tendió la mano al niño, quien la estrechó con entusiasmo.

- Encantado.

- Henry, ella trabaja conmigo, es la arquitecta que se encarga del nuevo edificio de la revista- le explicó Regina.

- ¿Usted construye edificios?- preguntó el niño emocionado haciendo reír a Emma.

- Bueno, no exactamente, yo solo los diseño.

- Henry y yo hemos salido a ver una película al cine, y ahora vamos a dar un paseo, tal vez… ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?- Regina hizo la pregunta sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo, y en cuanto terminó, se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo a la señorita Swan en un compromiso.

- No me gustaría ser un estorbo, tal vez Henry quiera pasar tiempo a solas con su madre- Emma recordó que Regina le había contado que habían tenido una pelea.

- Claro, ven con nosotros, solo hay una norma, nada de trabajo- Henry parecía encantado con la idea, pero Regina seguía temiendo que Emma no lo estuviese.

- No quería ser indiscreta- intercedió Regina para ayudarla a salir del paso- si tiene cosas que hacer entenderé…

- No, estaré encantada de acompañarles- aceptó finalmente Emma animada.

- Perfecto, entonces creo que deberíamos dejar las formalidades y empezar a tutearnos, ¿te parece?- añadió Regina, más relajada después de ver la reacción de Emma.

Los tres empezaron a andar tranquilamente siguiendo el río, eran las siete y media de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, y los primeros rayos del atardecer empezaban a bañar el Támesis. Al fondo podían ver el Puente de la Torre, imponente sobre el río. Emma había olvidado lo que la había llevado hasta allí, de repente su dilema había pasado a un segundo plano para ocupar toda la atención aquella mujer y su hijo. La tensión que la había abordado durante esos días se había ido con solo unas palabras de Regina, sin duda esa mujer ejercía una gran influencia sobre ella.

Regina por su parte estaba encantada con el vuelco que había dado la tarde, le gustaba la compañía de aquella mujer, y parecía que a Henry tampoco le había molestado encontrársela. Era un niño amable, pero no había considerado lo que él podía pensar cuando la invitó a acompañarlos, por suerte el niño la había aceptado con entusiasmo, y ahora parecía dispuesto a saberlo todo sobre ella. Henry sería un aliado estupendo para ayudarla a conocer a Emma.

- ¿Qué tal la película?

- ¡Genial!- contestó Henry entusiasmado- Hemos visto Frozen, la protagonista hace una magia de hielo que es una pasada, pero le da a su hermana, y al final...

- Henry, le vas a estropear la película si le cuentas el final- le paró Regina

- Es cierto, lo siento.

- No pasa nada- dijo Emma riendo, y mirando a Regina siguió hablando- y a ti, ¿te ha gustado?- Emma se quedó mirando fijamente a sus ojos esperando su respuesta, tenía una mirada preciosa.

- Si, es una película... diferente, la bruja es la buena y tiene su final feliz- Regina mantuvo la mirada de Emma y por un momento se sintió cautivada por ella, pero rápidamente la apartó- y ver a Henry tan entusiasmado me encanta.

- Entonces tendré que verla yo también.

- ¿Tienes hijos?- preguntó Henry.

- No- dijo Emma suspirando.

- ¡Henry!- Regina percibió malestar en la mirada de Emma y trató de reprender a su hijo, pero el niño estaba concentrado en su conversación y no la escuchó.

- Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar- la propuesta del niño le devolvió la sonrisa a Emma.

- Henry, no hace falta ir con niños para ver una película de dibujos- dijo Regina riendo, y tratando de disimular lo que realmente pensaba, que no le importaría ir al cine con Emma Swan.

- Jaja, si voy a verla estaría bien tener un acompañante- dijo Emma a Henry.

- Ves mamá.

- Me alegra ver que ya no estáis peleados.

- ¿Le dijiste que me había enfadado contigo?- al oír a Henry, Emma se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a meter la pata, "¿por qué no podré tener la boca cerrada?" pensó arrepentida, y miró a Regina con cara de disculpa, pero ella seguía sonriendo.

- Si, le conté que tenía un hijo muy cabezota.

- ¿Pero te contó lo que hizo? Es una tramposa, ¡tenía otro móvil en el bolso!- exclamó Henry exagerando la frase- Me va a tener que llevar a ver muchas películas para compensarlo.

- No seas aprovechado.

- Tenía que intentarlo.

Emma respiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que no era ningún secreto. Siguieron paseando durante un rato, Henry parecía entusiasmado, hablaba sin parar, como si conociera a Emma de toda la vida, y ella seguía sus juegos y sus bromas sin preocuparle que estuviesen en medio de la calle, Regina estaba maravillada viéndolos. Cuando estaban cerca del puente se encontraron con un teatro ambulante y Henry se escabulló entre la gente para ponerse en primera fila.

- Tienes un hijo encantador- dijo Emma cuando Henry se hubo alejado.

- La verdad es que sí- respondió Regina con una sonrisa en los labios y con la mirada aun fija en el lugar por donde había desaparecido el niño- no sé parece mucho a mi.

- Bueno, no es para tanto, tan solo tienes un poco de carácter.

- Un carácter bastante fuerte diría yo.

- Sí, tienes razón- reafirmó Emma riendo mientras recordaba su último encuentro- Pero eso no es tan malo, la gente debe tener carácter, yo lo considero muy atractivo- Emma no sabía por qué había dicho eso, lo había soltado sin pensar, y temía ponerse colorada en cualquier momento.

- ¿En serio?- Regina se sorprendió por el comentario de Emma, y pudo percibir que aquella chica rubia se estaba poniendo colorada. No sabía muy bien su significado, pero le había gustado oírlo.

- Si... eh, bueno- Emma empezó a titubear- quiero decir... siendo la subidirectora de la revista, imagino que será fundamental, además has criado a Henry tu sola, y parece un buen chico… creo que es admirable- no sabía si lo había aclarado o había lanzado un mensaje aún más confuso, pero realmente era lo que pensaba.

- Muchas gracias- aquellas palabras habían sorprendido a Regina que se sentía muy alagada por haberlas oído de los labios de Emma, la habían hecho sentirse feliz, muy feliz. Por un momento se quedó mirándola, pero Emma parecía algo nerviosa, extrañamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, y Regina decidió cambiar de tema, soltando lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza- ¿Has vuelto a ver a Ruby?

- ¿Ruby?- esa pregunta pareció alterar aún más a Emma. Al oír su nombre recordó el dilema que la había llevado hasta el río, pensar en la llamada de Ruby volvió a ensombrecer su rostro.

- Como os oí hablar el otro día- Regina se dio cuenta que no había acertado con esa pregunta, y empezó a sentirse incómoda. Se sentía fatal por haberle sacado el tema, la tarde estaba siendo muy agradable y lo último que quería era estropearla. Además, la vida privada de Emma no le interesaba para nada, no le importaba su relación con Ruby- me preguntaba de qué os conocíais, ¿teníais buena relación?- pero la curiosidad de Regina era muy grande, y las preguntas salían por su boca sin apenas poder controlarlas.

- Éramos compañeras en el instituto, y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas… las mejores.

- Y, si os llevabais tan bien, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿por qué os separasteis?- y ahí estaba otra respuesta indiscreta. Regina no se reconocía, ella no solía ser así, pero no podía parar- quiero decir, si no es mucha indiscreción.

- No, tranquila. Son cosas que pasan, la vida nos llevó por caminos diferentes y terminamos alejándonos- Emma no se sentía cómoda hablando de Ruby, hacía mucho tiempo que había salido de su vida, y no había vuelto a hablar de ella con nadie, había tratado de no pensar en ella, pero no quería ser desagradable con Regina.

- Debió ser muy importante para ti, pareces echarla de menos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues… no sé, por tu expresión, tu manera de hablar de ella.

- Sí, es posible. Bueno, es normal, ¿no? Cuando tienes una relación tan estrecha con alguien, imagino que lo normal es extrañarlo- Emma se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Ruby, todo lo que habían vivido juntas, y de pronto deseó volver atrás en el tiempo, volver al instituto, cuando sentían que el mundo estaba a sus pies. Entonces pensó en la llamada, no podía volver atrás en el tiempo, pero si podía intentar recuperar su relación con ella. Regina le había dado la clave para tomar una decisión.

- Claro…- de repente Regina empezó a sentirse aún más incómoda. Sentía que se había metido en medio de una relación complicada, quería preguntarle más, saber si entre ellas había habido algo más que amistad, si todavía sentía algo más por Ruby. Miró el rostro de Emma, se había vuelto a quedar oscuro, miraba al infinito, sin fijar la vista en nada. En ese momento parecía tan frágil como una copa de vino tambaleándose en el borde de la mesa y Regina sintió el impulso de abrazarla.

Henry llegó en ese momento, entusiasmado por la obra de teatro que acababa de terminar. Ambas parecieron salir de un trance para descubrir que estaban rodeadas de gente, y que el hijo de Regina había regresado para seguir su camino y reclamaba su atención.

- ¡El teatro ha sido una pasada!- empezó a gritar Henry antes de llegar hasta ellas.

- Ahora todo es una pasada- susurró Regina a Emma con cara de complicidad, se alegraba de que el niño hubiese llegado para zanjar la situación, pero se había quedado con las ganas de saber mucho más.

- Había unos guerreros montados en caballos de madera, y una mujer que hacía magia…- Henry estuvo hablando durante un rato sin dejar que ninguna de las dos mujeres pudiera intervenir. Ambas lo escuchaban atentamente, olvidando la conversación que acababan de tener.

- Henry puede llegar a ser agotador cuando le gusta algo- le dijo Regina a Emma mientras el niño seguía hablando sobre lo que había visto- a veces habla tan rápido que me cuesta seguirlo.

- Mi madre siempre dice que cuando era pequeña podía estar hablando muy rápido sin dejar hablar a nadie durante horas.

- Igual que él entonces, os llevaríais bien- a Regina le gustó la idea, sería una buena excusa para pasar más tiempo con ella.

- ¿Te gusta el teatro, chico?- pudo preguntar al fin Emma a Henry.

- Me gusta verlo, hace unos años me apunte a teatro en el colegio, pero no se me dio bien, la interpretación no es lo mío.

- Actuar no es todo, también es necesario escribir los guiones, y tengo entendido que escribir historias sí que se te da bien.

- ¿Tú escribías guiones de pequeña?

- No, escribir no se me daba muy bien, a mí me gustaba más dibujar.

- Ya, edificios como el que vas a hacer para la revista de mamá.

- No solo edificios, me gusta dibujar cualquier cosa, cuando era pequeña siempre llevaba un papel y un lápiz a mano. También es vedad que tenía más tiempo, ahora me dedico más a mi trabajo.

- ¿Sabes dibujar?

- Si, y creo que se me da bastante bien.

- ¿Qué dibujabas?

- Cualquier cosa, con un papel y un lápiz me podía tirar horas. Me gustaba dibujar todo lo que veía, mis dibujos eran mis fotografías- al hablar de fotografías Emma miró a Regina instintivamente, quien la estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo soy un desastre dibujando- siguió hablando Henry sin percatarse de nada.

- Seguro que si practicas un poco, te sorprenderías.

- ¿Tú me enseñarías?

- Me encantaría, siempre que a tu madre no le importe, claro- Emma volvió a mirar a Regina.

- Claro que no, me parece una buena idea. Estaré encantada de invitarte a casa cuando quieras, y seguro que así yo también puedo aprender algo- ambas mujeres mantuvieron sus miradas durante un instante, atrapadas por un instante en el recuerdo de un momento futuro.

- Genial, ¿cuándo vienes a casa?- Henry las hizo salir de su ensoñación- ¿mañana?

- Mañana no puedo- contestó Emma riendo- el lunes tengo una reunión con mi jefa, y es una mujer implacable.

- Tienes razón- la apoyó Henry- será mejor que lo prepares bien todo.

- Vosotros dos sois unos holgazanes, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo, lo que me recuerda que ya es tarde y Henry todavía tiene tarea que hacer mañana. Ya habrá tiempo de que Emma venga a casa, pero ahora es hora de que volvamos a casa.

- Jo mamá, solo un poco más.

- Nada de un poco Henry, despídete de Emma.

- Adiós Emma- dijo Henry finalmente, suspirando- espero volver a verte pronto.

- Hasta pronto Henry, me ha encantado conocerte- se despidió Emma del niño alborotándole el pelo.

- Nos vemos el lunes Emma- dijo Regina tendiéndole la mano. Emma se la estrechó y ambas se estremecieron con el contacto.

- Muchas gracias por el paseo, ha sido una tarde estupenda.

Mantuvieron la mirada fija durante unos segundos, alargando el momento de separarse, sus cuerpos en contacto trasmitían una extraña energía que les recorría todo el cuerpo. Finalmente se separaron y Regina y Henry se alejaron de Emma, perdiéndose en dirección a la boca de metro más cercana. Emma se quedó sola, mirando hacia ellos, y suspiró profundamente pensando en lo que acababa de sentir. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera extraña cuando estaba con ella, era algo nuevo para ella, pero le gustaba.

Cuando Emma se hubo quedado sola cogió su móvil. Había pasado una tarde estupenda, el hijo de Regina era un torbellino, y ella… con ella se entendía perfectamente a pesar de no conocerse mucho. Gracias a ella había decidido llamar a Ruby, tenía razón, era una pena perder una relación tan buena como la que tenían cuando eran pequeñas. Buscó el número de Ruby en el registro de llamadas y dejó que sonara. Después de dos tonos alguien descolgó.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola, ¿Ruby? Soy Emma Swan.

- Hola Emma, te he llamado esta mañana.

- Lo sé, lo siento pero estaba trabajando y no lo he oído.

- No te preocupes. Me preguntaba si te gustaría quedar mañana, podemos ir a tomar té o café.

- Claro, me encantaría. ¿Te viene bien a las cinco?

- Perfecto, ¿recuerdas la cafetería donde solíamos ir? Todavía sigue abierta.

- Pues claro, nos vemos allí entonces.

- Nos vemos mañana, Emma.

- Hasta mañana Ruby.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Emma estaba sonriendo, le había gustado hablar con Ruby, pero no pensaba en ella, sino en Regina. Estaba deseando que llegase el lunes.


End file.
